Rowdyruff Boys Z: Misión en el país del fuego
by w-20
Summary: Este es un especial colaborado de otro anime . Los RRBZ tendran una nueva aventura y deberan enfrentar a un nuevo enemigo en un lugar desconocido, con ayuda de las PPGZ deberan afrontarlo, este especial es basado despues del Season 1, disfrutenlo mucho
1. 1

**Este es un especial sobre la historia, basado despues del Season 1, debido al tamaño esta dividido en partes pero la historia es una sola, espero que disfruten este especial**

M.1.-Misión en el país del fuego

Esta es una gran aventura en el que los RRBZ tendrán que afrontar.

En un puerto de Tokio, mucha gente bajaba de los barcos en los que viajaban, pero en uno de ellos, una persona misteriosa bajó caminando de un lado a otro, al parecer se encontraba muy lastimado. La persona caminaba en su estado hasta llegar a la ciudad de Tokio, pero luego se cayó al suelo porque no tenía muchas fuerzas para continuar.-Debo… llegar… debo… encontrarlos… son la única… esperanza para… nuestro pueblo-dijo la persona tratando de continuar arrastrándose. En ese momento, el señor alcalde estaba caminando junto con miss Bellum y ellos vieron a la persona tirada en el suelo.-Señor alcalde, mire, una persona herida-dijo miss Bellum señalando a la persona, ellos se dirigieron hacía él.-Oiga, ¿se encentra bien?-dijo el alcalde tratando de ayudarlo, la persona tenía sus ojos cerrados pero al escuchar la voz del alcalde pudo abrirlos un poco.-Es esta… la ciudad de Tokio?-dijo la persona muy débil.-Sí, y yo soy el alcalde de la ciudad-dijo el alcalde.-Por favor… dígame… ¿dónde están… los… Rowdyruff Boys Z?-dijo la persona en su estado. El señor alcalde y miss Bellum se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.-¿Los Rowdyruff Boys Z?-dijeron el alcalde y miss Bellum sorprendidos.-Por favor… llévenme con ellos… esos chicos… son nuestra última… esperanza…-dijo la persona pero luego se desmayó.-Miss Bellum, debemos llevarlo a un hospital-dijo el alcalde.-Enseguida, señor alcalde-dijo miss Bellum mientras usó su celular para llamar.-_"¿Qué será lo que esta persona querrá con los Rowdyruff Boys Z?"_-pensó el alcalde muy preocupado.

Mientras tanto, un grupo de tres chicos; un pelirrojo, un rubio y un moreno; eran Momotaro Akamatsu (Ultra Brick), Miyashiro Gotobatsu (Dashing Boomer) y Kaoretsu Matsumoto (Fortified Butch) (Los Rowdyruff Boys Z) estaban patinando por otra parte de la ciudad mientras gritaban muy alegres.-¡Hola a todos!-dijo Momotaro mientras hizo un gran salto en una bajada sorprendiendo a mucha gente, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu hicieron lo mismo que él.-Chicos, es bueno que nos relajemos de esta manera-dijo Momotaro.-No hay nada mejor que pasar el tiempo juntos divirtiéndonos-dijo Miyashiro.-Sí, esto es grandioso-dijo Kaoretsu. Los chicos continuaron patinando por la ciudad, hasta llegar a su escuela.-Bien chicos, llegamos a tiempo a clases-dijo Momotaro. Los chicos se quitaron sus patines y caminaron a la entrada de la escuela, pero luego en su camino había un grupo de tres chicas; una pelirroja, una rubia y una morena; eran Momoko Akatsutsumi (Hyper Blossom), Miyako Gotokuji (Rolling Bubbles) y Kaoru Matsubara (Powered Buttercup) (Las Powerpuff Girls Z) los habían visto llegar.-Buenos días chicos-dijo Momoko.-Hola chicas-dijo Momotaro.-Vaya, llegaron temprano igual que nosotras-dijo Momoko.-Así es, gracias a los nuevos patines que nos regaló la señora Sarah-dijo Momotaro.-Pues es bueno que tengan una persona que se preocupe por ustedes-dijo Miyako.-Pues gracias, es uno de los mejores regalos que hemos recibido por parte de ella-dijo Miyashiro.-Que envidia, yo también quisiera tener esos patines-dijo Kaoru.-Descuida, puedes decirles a tus padres y asunto arreglado-dijo Kaoretsu. En ese momento, la campana de la escuela sonó, los chicos y las chicas se dieron cuenta de eso.-La escuela ya empezó, será mejor que nos demos prisa-dijo Momoko.-Es verdad, vamos-dijo Momotaro. Los chicos y las chicas se dirigieron a su salón de clases.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital de Tokio, el señor alcalde y miss Bellum estaban con la persona que llegó a la ciudad muy lastimado, estaba durmiendo.-Esta persona debe venir de otro país ya que no conozco su vestimenta-dijo el alcalde.-No sabemos mucho sobre esta persona, señor alcalde, además él quería ver a los Rowdyruff Boys Z-dijo miss Bellum.-Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado para que haya venido a ver a los Rowdyruff Boys Z-dijo el alcalde.-Será mejor que llamemos al laboratorio del profesor Utonium, él podrá encontrarlos-dijo miss Bellum.-Pues hagámoslo-dijo el alcalde.

En el laboratorio, el profesor Utonium, junto con su hijo Ken y Peach (el perro robot), estaban haciendo un experimento.-Un poco más-dijo el profesor en voz baja, pero de repente el monitor del laboratorio se encendió.-¡Profesor Utonium!-dijo el alcalde en voz alta, el profesor, Ken y Peach gritaron de susto.-Señor alcalde-dijo Ken.-¿Sucede algo malo, señor alcalde?-dijo el profesor.-Ha habido un pequeño problema, necesitamos que ubiquen a los Rowdyruff Boys Z-dijo el alcalde.-Pero no creo que esos chicos quieran que los llamemos-dijo el profesor un poco preocupado.-Pues entonces llamen a las Powerpuff Girls Z, ellas podrán convencerlos-dijo el alcalde.-Es verdad así será mucho mejor, Peach llámalas-dijo Ken.-Powerpuff Girls Z, las necesitamos!-dijo Peach en voz alta.

En la escuela, era la hora de descanso, todos los estudiantes estaban comiendo sus almuerzos. Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban almorzando juntas.-Finalmente, la hora de nuestro almuerzo-dijo Momio muy contenta, las chicas iban a comer hasta que en ese momento sus cinturones brillaron, ellas se miraron y asintieron y se fueron hacia el techo de la escuela. Ahí cada una tocó sus cinturones y se transformaron en sus formas PPGZ.

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

-Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijeron las tres juntas

Las PPGZ se preparaban para irse pero el profesor Utonium les llamó primero.-Chicas, esperen-dijo el profesor.-¿Qué sucede, profesor?-dijo Blossom.-Lamentamos llamarlas en este omento, pero necesitamos que llamen a esos chicos, es una emergencia-dijo el profesor.-¿Se refiere a los Rowdyruff Boys Z?-dijo Blossom.-¿Y por qué?-dijo Bubbles.-Si es una emergencia, nosotras podemos hacerlo-dijo Buttercup.-Lo siento chicas, pero es necesario que los chicos vengan también-dijo Ken.-Será mejor que los llamen ahora-dijo Peach.-De acuerdo, creo que no tenemos más opción-dijo Blossom.

Mientras tanto, Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban sentados afuera de la escuela comiendo sus almuerzos.-Pues es hora de comer!-dijo Momotaro contento.-¡Sí!-dijeron Miyashiro y Kaoretsu contentos. Los chicos iban a comer pero luego Momotaro sintió que algo lo golpeó en su cabeza, era una pequeña piedra, Momotaro se sobó un poco la cabeza.-¿Quién me pegó?-dijo Momotaro y luego se fijó que las PPGZ estaban ahí, Blossom le había lanzado la piedra.-Oye qué te pasa, pudiste avisarme primero!-dijo Momotaro un poco confundido.-Los siento, pero el profesor Utonium quiere que ustedes vengan de inmediato así que apresúrense-dijo Blossom.-¿Ahora? ¿por qué tuvo que ser en la hora de nuestro almuerzo?-dijo Momotaro un poco triste.-Será mejor que actuemos-dijo Miyashiro.-Esto es muy injusto-dijo Kaoretsu. Los chicos se fueron a otra parte de la escuela, ahí cada uno tocó sus relojes y se transformaron en sus formas RRBZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

-Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos

Los RRBZ volaron hacia otra parte, las PPGZ los siguieron.-Chicos esperen debemos ir al laboratorio-dijo Blossom.-Bien, espero que sea algo importante, no pude disfrutar el almuerzo especial de la señora Sarah-dijo Brick un poco impaciente.-No te quejes, yo tampoco pude disfrutar mi almuerzo-dijo Blossom. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ volaron hacia el laboratorio, pero en su camino, el profesor Utonium los llamó.-Escuchen todos, el alcalde quiere verlos a todos en seguida-dijo el profesor.-¿El alcalde? enseguida-dijeron los RRBZ y las PPGZ, luego todos se fueron a la oficina del alcalde.

Mas tarde, los RRBZ y las PPGZ llegaron a la oficina del alcalde, él se dio cuenta cuando llegaron.-Que bueno que todos llegaron-dijo el alcalde.-Señor alcalde, diganos por qué quiso que todos vinieramos-dijo Brick.-Lo que pasa es hay una persona que quería ver a los Rowdyruff Boys Z-dijo el alcalde.-¿Nosotros?-dijeron los RRBZ sorprendidos.-¿Ellos?-dijeron las PPGZ sorprendidas, miss Bellum se les acercó.-Así es, será mejor que vengan con nosotros los llevaremos con la persona que esta en el hospital-dijo miss Bellum. Todos ellos se fueron al hospital de Tokio.

En el hospital de Tokio, la persona herida se levantó de la cama a pesar de sus condiciones pero no pudo continuar y se cayó a su cama, en ese momento los RRBZ entraron a la habitación donde se encontraba la persona, la persona se dio cuenta cuando ellos entraron.-¿Serán ellos? Me dijeron que eran tres chicos, así que deben ser ellos-dijo la persona en voz baja.-¿Es usted la persona que quería vernos?-dijo Brick.-Entonces, sí son ustedes-dijo la persona pero le volvió a doler su cuerpo, Boomer lo sujetó a tiempo.-Tranquilo, no debería moverse en sus condiciones-dijo Boomer.-Díganos, quién le hizo esto y por qué esta aquí-dijo Butch.-Deben ayudar a mi pueblo y a todo mi país-dijo la persona, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo. En ese momento, las PPGZ, el alcalde y miss Bellum entraron a la habitación también.-No tienen que adelantarse chicos-dijo Blossom, luego las PPGZ se dieron cuenta de la persona que estaba con los RRBZ.-¿Es él la persona de que hablaba, señor alcalde?-dijo Bubbles.-Parece que no esta en buenas condiciones-dijo Buttercup.-Así es, es la persona que miss Bellum y yo encontramos en el camino-dijo el alcalde.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.-Oiga,¿quién es usted?¿por qué esta lastimado?¿y qué quiere de nosotros?-dijo Brick tratando de hablar con la persona, la persona se estaba recuperando poco a poco.-Bien creo que es hora que les diga todo-dijo la persona, todos los demás comenzaron a prestar atención a las palabras de la persona.

-Mi nombre es Shino Kusanagi, soy un ninja de una antigua generación de mi pueblo-dijo la persona. Todos los demás se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar eso.-¡¿Un ninja?¡-dijeron los demás.-Así es, yo vengo de una tierra lejana y desconocida de mucha gente, mi pueblo se encuentra en una tierra muy lejana llamada el país del fuego-dijo Shino.-¿Dijo "país del fuego"?-dijo Blossom confundida.-Que raro, no conozco un país con ese nombre-dijo el alcalde.-Es porque mi país es una isla muy pequeña y no puede ser vista fácilmente-dijo Shino.-Bueno eso lo explica-dijo Bubbles.-Mi pueblo es uno de los muchos pueblos que viven ahí, en mí país hay algunos volcanes inactivos pero generan un gran calor que mucha gente de otros lugares no puedan visitar debido a eso, pero es esencial para nuestros pueblos ya que nos genera nuestra energía-dijo Shino.-Eso es increíble que el calor les da energía-dijo Buttercup.-Así es, algunos pueblos son habitados por ninjas de antiguas generaciones y nuevas, necesitamos de energía para recargar nuestros poderes espirituales para nuestras técnicas-dijo Shino.-Pero ¿por qué te encuentras lastimado?¿ocurrió algo en tu pueblo?-dijo Blossom.

Shino se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-Lo que pasó fue…-dijo Shino y en ese momento se visualiza lo que pasó.

//Flashback//

-_"Mi pueblo tenía grandes guerreros ninjas, unos presumían de sus técnicas, otros los usaban paraban ayudar a las demás personas"_-dijo la voz de Shino. Luego Shino caminaba muy tranquilo por su pueblo, pero luego vio algunos ninjas llevándose a un prisionero.-_"Pero luego vi a alguien, se trataba de un prisionero que el jefe de nuestro pueblo exigió que lo encarcelaran debido a un gran crimen que cometió"_-dijo la voz de Shino. Shino se fijó que había un ninja de largo cabello marrón quien tenía sus manos esposadas mientras que los otros ninjas lo llevaban en custodia.-¿Quién es ese?-dijo Shino.-Se trata de Arukimaru, es un antiguo ninja, pero resultó ser mas un malvado ser-dijo un ninja que estaba al lado de Shino.-¿Pero por qué lo están encarcelando?-dijo Shino.-Arukimaru trató de robar el sagrado pergamino de los jutsus del pueblo-dijo el ninja, Shino se sorprendió al escuchar eso.-¿El pergamino de los jutsus?-dijo Shino.

//Fin del flashback//

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar lo que Shino les había dicho.-¿Oigan, qué son los jutsus?-dijo Blossom muy confundida.-¿No saben lo que son los jutsus? Los jutsus son las grandes técnicas de los ninjas, son ejecutadas gracias al poder espiritual de los ninjas permitiéndoles hacer cosas increíbles!-dijo Brick muy emocionado.-Así es, pero déjenme decirles lo que pasó después…-dijo Shino y continuó hablando.

//Flashback//

Shino estaba caminando por su pueblo.-_"Luego de dos días después del encierro de Arukimaru, mi pueblo vivía tranquilo pero luego algo terrible pasó"_-dijo la voz de Shino. Shino escuchó una explosión en un lugar, luego varios ninjas pasaron por él.-Shino Kusanagi, necesitamos que vengas con nosotros, debemos detenerlo-dijo un ninja.-¿Detenerlo?¿a quién?-dijo Shino.-Se trata de Arukimaru, robó el pergamino sagrado y esta usando los jutsus contra todo nuestro pueblo-dijo otro ninja, Shino se sorprendió al escuchar eso.-No puede ser, se supone que estaba encarcelado-dijo Shino.-Ese maldito logró aprender un jutsu del pergamino y lo usó para escapar y ahora esta usando los otros-dijo otro ninja.-Espero que no se atreva a usar ese poderoso jutsu, sino todo nuestro país será aniquilado-dijo otro ninja.-Esperen ¿dijeron un jutsu poderoso?-dijo Shino.

Shino y los otros ninjas estaban hablando pero en ese momento, algo los atacó, ellos lo esquivaron a tiempo. En frente de ellos, estaba Arukimaru, quién en su espalda llevaba un enorme pergamino.-Es Arukimaru!-dijo uno de los ninjas.-No puede ser, tiene el pergamino sagrado-dijo Shino. Arukimaru sonrió malvadamente.-Así es, estúpidos, me deje encerrar para que me conducieran hacia el pergamino de los jutsus de muchas generaciones-dijo Arukimaru.-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Arukimaru?¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?-dijo Shino.-Lo que quiero es el poder absoluto, lo quiero para mí, no dejaré que nadie más lo tenga así que pienso acabar con todos los pueblos del país del fuego, de esa manera yo seré quien tenga el poder-dijo Arukimaru.-Eres una deshonra para los ninjas de nuestro país!-dijo Shino molesto. En ese momento Arukimaru estaba haciendo unas poses de manos, todos los ninjas se dieron cuenta de lo que hacía.-No puede ser, ese jutsu es… corran nos va destruir!-gritó un ninja, pero ya era tarde Arukimaru atacó primero.-Estilo de fuego, ¡Jutsu fuego mortal!-dijo Arukimaru mientras lanzó una enorme ráfaga de fuego de su boca, todos los ninjas recibieron su ataque.-Ahora destruiré este pueblo y luego a todo el país, y finalmente a todo el mundo, todos verán el poder de Arukimaru!-dijo Arukimaru mientras se reía y después se fue del pueblo.

Después del ataque, muchos ninjas del pueblo estaban muy lastimados y heridos, el pueblo tenía grandes destrozos. Shino se encontraba muy lastimado, pero luego un ninja lastimado se le acercó.-Shino escucha, el jefe de nuestro pueblo quiere que salgas del país y busques ayuda en un país llamado Japón, en una ciudad llamado Tokio-dijo el ninja.-¿A Tokio?¿pero a quién? No hay… nadie tan… fuerte que pueda contra… los jutsus del pergamino… que Arukimaru robó-dijo Shino muy lastimado.-El jefe de nuestro pueblo dice, qué hay tres chicos, vestidos de rojo, azul y verde, ellos tienen grandes poderes, se hacen llamar los Rowdyruff Boys Z, debes encontrarlos ahora o será muy tarde-dijo el ninja. Shino se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-¿Los Rowdyruff Boys Z? que nombre tan raro para unos sujetos-dijo Shino.-Date prisa! hay un barco que sale para Tokio, tómalo y pídeles que vengan a ayudarnos, no hay mucho tiempo-dijo el ninja. Shino, a pesar de estar lastimado se levantó y se fue de su pueblo.-_"Al darnos cuenta del gran poder de Arukimaru tenía, decidí dejar mi pueblo y tomé un barco y me dirigí a Tokio a buscarlos"_-dijo la voz de Shino. Shino tomó el barco, luego el barco salió del país del fuego y se dirigió hacia Japón. Shino se encontraba muy lastimado durante el viaje.-Espero que esos sujetos puedan ayudarnos-dijo Shino muy lastimado.

//Fin del flashback//

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que les dijo Shino.-Eso es increíble-dijeron las PPGZ muy sorprendidas.-Entonces, por eso querías ver a los chicos-dijo Blossom.-No puedo creerlo ¿cómo puede existir alguien tan malvado que ataque a personas por poder?-dijo Bubbles.-Es cierto, yo no pienso perdonarlo, ya quiero darle su merecido-dijo Buttercup un poco molesta.-Bien chicos, escucharon eso…-dijo Blossom pero se dio cuenta que los RRBZ estaban con las cabezas inclinadas con puños en sus manos.-¿Les pasa algo?-dijo Blossom un poco confundida.-¿Ninjas?¿Jutsus?-dijo Brick en su estado.-¡¡Es grandioso!!-gritaron los RRBZ muy alegres, Shino y las PPGZ estaban confundidos por lo que veían.-¡Sí, una aventura ninja!-dijeron los RRBZ.-¿Qué les pasa a esos chicos?-dijo Shino.-Olvidé que a esos chicos les gusta todo sobre cosas ninjas-dijo Blossom poniendo su mano derecha sobre su cabeza.-¿En verdad ellos son los chicos con los poderes para derrotar a Arukimaru?-dijo Shino un poco triste.-No te preocupes Shino, detendremos a ese ninja malvado-dijo Brick.-Cuenta con nosotros para ese trabajo-dijo Boomer.-Por supuesto, deja eso a nosotros, lo derrotaremos-dijo Butch muy animado.

El alcalde se les acercó.-Muy bien chicos, entonces tienen una gran misión, salvar el país del fuego!-dijo el alcalde.-¡¡Sí!!-gritaron los RRBZ levantando sus puños.-Esperen un momento!-dijeron las PPGZ.-No pretendan ir a una misión tan grande como esa, por eso hemos decidido ir con ustedes-dijo Blossom con sus manos en su cintura.-Por favor, esto es una misión muy peligrosa, no tienen que venir-dijo Brick.-Pero podemos ser útiles en la batalla-dijo Bubbles un poco preocupada.-No pueden, podrían salir lastimadas-dijo Boomer.-Estoy harto que nos traten como si fueran nuestros superiores-dijo Buttercup.-Esto no es ningún juego, conocemos el peligro de esto-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban discutiendo pero el alcalde los tranquilizó.-Cálmense, después de escuchar lo que Shino dijo, pienso que es necesario que todos ustedes vallan-dijo el alcalde.-Es verdad, con más ayuda, es posible que puedan detener a Arukimaru, él es más poderoso de lo que creen-dijo Shino. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ pensaban en la situación.

Mas tarde, en la tarde, los RRBZ estaban en su casa junto con la señora Sarah, Silver y Shun, parece que se estaban despidiendo.-Pues bien, tenemos una gran misión y por eso tenemos que irnos-dijo Brick un poco serio.-Será una larga despedida-dijo Boomer.-Tenemos salvar a un país que esta en peligro-dijo Butch. La señora se les acercó y les dio un gran abrazo a todos ellos.-Chicos, prométanme que volverán sanos y salvos-dijo la señora muy triste, casi iba a llorar. Silver estaba triste y se les acercó, Boomer le acarició su cabeza.-Silver, cuídate mucho-dijo Boomer, Silver le aulló de tristeza.-Oigan primos, sean fuertes, yo sé que lo lograran-dijo Shun.-No hay problema, verán que todo saldrá bien-dijo Butch mostrándole su pulgar derecho.-Chicos, buena suerte-dijo la señora.-Gracias, además esas niñas nos darán un mínimo apoyo-dijo Brick indicando el tamaño pequeño con sus dedos. Los RRBZ volaron y se preparaban para irse.-Chicos, por favor regresen sanos y salvos-dijo la señora moviendo su mano. Los RRBZ sonrieron y se preparaban para irse pero Shun les dijo algo.-Oigan chicos, cuídense mucho, a ustedes y a sus novias!-dijo Shun en voz alta. Los RRBZ al escuchar eso se estrellaron al suelo.-¡No son nuestras novias!-gritaron los RRBZ muy enojados, Shun trataba de tranquilizarlos.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio, las PPGZ estaban con el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach.-Llamamos a nuestras casas y les dijimos que tendremos una excursión así que no habrá ningún problema sobre nuestras ausencias-dijo Blossom.-Chicas, quisiéramos poder serles útiles en algo pero tengo un experimento que hacer-dijo el profesor.-No se preocupen, estaremos bien las tres juntas-dijo Bubbles.-Espero que puedan salvar a ese pueblo-dijo Ken.-Confíen en nosotros, salvamos la ciudad de Tokio muchas veces, lo haremos ahí también-dijo Buttercup muy segura.-Chicas, háganlo pueden lograrlo-dijo Peach.-Pues bien creo que debemos prepararnos-dijo Blossom. Las PPGZ se preparaban para irse pero en ese momento los RRBZ aparecieron.-Ya llegamos-dijo Brick.-Se tardaron mucho-dijo Blossom.-Que importa, a nosotros nos pidieron ayuda en primer lugar-dijo Brick un poco molesto.-Chicos cálmense, deben trabajar juntos para salvar a ese país-dijo el profesor.-Es cierto, por eso traten de llevarse bien ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Ken. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se miraron pero al parecer no estaban muy de acuerdo.-En fín, vayamos por Shino, tenemos que decirle que nos indique donde esta el país del fuego-dijo Brick, todos los demás asintieron. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se fueron volando.-¡Oigan todos, tengan mucho cuidado!-gritó Peach.-Espero que esos chicos puedan salvar a esa gente de ese país-dijo el profesor muy preocupado.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se dirigían volando hacia donde se encontraba Shino y todos ellos se preparaban para ir al país del fuego y detener a Arukimaru. La batalla contra un nuevo enemigo y el momento de una gran aventura va a comenzar.


	2. 2

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ junto con Shino, se dirigían a la isla la cual era llamada el país del fuego. Tomaron un barco y se dirigían ahí, las PPGZ estaban un poco preocupadas en el viaje pero los RRBZ estaban muy aburridos.-Estoy aburrido, sería más rápido ir volando-dijo Boomer.-No digas eso Boomer, recuerda que Shino no se ha recuperado completamente de sus heridas-dijo Bubbles.-Oye Shino, ¿podrías darnos más detalles sobre ese tal Arukimaru?-dijo Brick.-Es un ninja malvado, detenerlo no será sencillo-dijo Shino preocupado.-No tienes que estar preocupado, todos nosotros somos héroes, podemos contra cualquiera-dijo Blossom muy segura.-Eso espero-dijo Shino un poco preocupado.

El barco que ellos tomaron finalmente estaba llegando a una isla lejana.-Oye Shino, ¿es ahí donde tú mencionaste?-dijo Butch mirando una isla.-Así es, es el país del fuego-dijo Shino.-Es increíble que ese país sea muy misterioso-dijo Buttercup. El barco llegó a la isla, los RRBZ, las PPGZ y Shino desembarcaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el pueblo de Shino, en su camino las PPGZ estaban viendo el hermoso paisaje por donde caminaban.-Vaya, este lugar tiene un hermoso paisaje, hubiera traído una ropa extra para este viaje-dijo Blossom contenta.-No estamos de vacaciones-dijo Brick un poco molesto.-Bien-dijo Blossom sintiéndose triste.-Es cierto, en nuestro país, existen bellos paisajes como este, pero podrían dejar de existir si Arukimaru se atreve a destruir todo el país-dijo Shino preocupado.

Después de caminar mucho, todos ellos vieron un pueblo en frente de ellos.-Miren eso, ese es mi pueblo-dijo Shino señalando su pueblo, estaba algo destruida debido el ataque de Arukimaru pero se veía que algunas personas estaban haciendo reconstrucciones. Todos ellos entraron, se dieron cuenta que las personas los miraban con sospechas.-Parece ser que no confían en nosotros-dijo Brick.-Eso parece, después de lo que pasaron-dijo Boomer un poco triste.-Ese ninja malvado lo va pagar caro-dijo Butch un poco molesto. Shino dirigía a los RRBZ y a las PPGZ hacia un gran templo.-Chicos, los llevaré con el jefe de mi pueblo-dijo Shino. En su camino, los RRBZ y las PPGZ vieron una gran cantidad de personas heridas con vendas, se trataba de ninjas que recibían toda la atención posible.-No puedo creerlo, ¿ellos son…?-dijo Buttercup un poco sorprendida.-Así es, son los ninjas que intentaron detener a Arukimaru, pero ninguno lo logró-dijo Shino.-Esto es muy penoso-dijo Butch.

Todos ellos entraron al templo, luego llegaron a un gran salón, tenía algunos destrozos.-¿Aquí también fue atacado por Arukimaru?-dijo Brick.-Sí, miren eso-dijo Shino apuntando hacía un cuarto que estaba en ruinas y tenía una puerta destruida.-¿qué significa eso?-dijo Blossom.-En ese cuarto, se encontraba el pergamino sagrado que Arukimaru se robó-dijo Shino. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar eso.-No puede ser!-dijeron los RRBZ y las PPGZ muy sorprendidos.

En ese momento; un señor con barba y bigote blanco, vestido con grandes túnicas reales; se les acercó a todos ellos.-Shino Kusanagi, veo que finalmente lograste conseguir ayuda-dijo el señor. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se dieron cuenta de su presencia.-Oigan, ¿alguien sabe quién es ese anciano?-dijo Butch.-No lo sé, no lo he visto antes-dijo Boomer.-Yo tampoco lo conozco-dijo Brick. Shino al escuchar eso se puso muy nervioso y movió sus manos exageradamente.-Niños tontos, ¿cómo pueden hablarle así? Él es el jefe de nuestro pueblo-dijo Shino muy nervioso cómicamente. Los RRBZ estaban muy nerviosos al decir lo que dijeron.-Uy! No lo sabía-dijo Brick un poco nervioso. El jefe del pueblo estaba un poco molesto pero se tranquilizó.-Así que son ustedes, los chicos de Tokio que salvan el día, los que son héroes-dijo el jefe del pueblo.-Sí, así es!-dijeron los RRBZ sintiéndose muy orgullosos.-Es extraño, no se supone que eran muy jóvenes, ni siquiera son muy altos-dijo el jefe del pueblo sintiendo decepción. Los RRBZ estaban traumatizados cómicamente con sus bocas abiertas al oír eso, las PPGZ se rieron un poco tapándose sus bocas con sus manos derechas. El jefe del pueblo se fijó en ellas.-¿Y quiénes son esas niñas?-dijo el jefe del pueblo con curiosidad.-Ellas deben ser las chicas de los Rowdyruff Boys Z-dijo Shino, las PPGZ pararon de reírse y estaban muy confundidas al escuchar eso, los RRBZ estaban sonrojados y nerviosos al oír eso.-No no no no no no! Ellas son sólo unas amigas que vienen a ayudarnos, eso es todo!-dijo Brick en su estado mientras movía sus manos tratando de explicar eso al igual que Boomer y Butch en sus estados.-Como sea, escuchen, nuestro pueblo escuchó un rumor sobre ustedes-dijo el jefe del pueblo. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo

Todos ellos estaban sentados en una gran mesa.-Ustedes son los Rowdyruff Boys Z, los nuevos héroes que vienen de Tokio-dijo el jefe del pueblo, luego se fijó en las PPGZ.-Y ustedes deben ser las Powerpuff Girls Z, ya lo recordé, las primeras heroínas de Tokio-dijo el jefe del pueblo.-La reputación de ustedes es muy rara pero muy conocida en todo el mundo-dijo el jefe del pueblo.-Mi señor, permítame decir algo, ¿está seguro que me mando a Tokio para traer ayuda de estos niños?-dijo Shino no muy conforme.-Eso no lo sabremos cuando se enfrenten a Arukimaru-dijo el jefe del pueblo.-Entiendo, pero sabe a dónde se fue Arukimaru-dijo Brick.-Lo único que sabemos es que se dirige al norte del país del fuego-dijo el jefe del pueblo.-Arukimaru es un ninja que lo que desea es más poder, no parará hasta conseguirlo-dijo Shino.-Así es, por eso entró a este templo y robó el pergamino sagrado-dijo el jefe del pueblo señalando el cuarto destruido.-Debe ser muy fuerte para un solo ninja haber destruido todo un pueblo-dijo Butch.-Así es, muchos ninjas tratamos de proteger a nuestro señor de los ataques de Arukimaru pero a penas lo logramos-dijo Shino sintiéndose derrotado mientras se imagina lo que dijo.

Mas tarde, los RRBZ, las PPGZ y Shino estaban caminando por el pueblo la cual estaba siendo reconstruida lentamente.-Siento un poco de pena por la gente del pueblo-dijo Boomer.-Yo también-dijo Bubbles.-Chicos, debemos ir a detener a Arukimaru, aunque no este en buenas condiciones, trataré de ayudarlos-dijo Shino. Todos ellos se dirigían a la salida del pueblo, pero en ese momento el jefe del pueblo y algunos habitantes estaban en la salida.-Escuchen niños, nunca antes le confiamos este tipo de trabajo pero son los únicos que pueden ayudarnos, tengan mucho cuidado-dijo el jefe del pueblo.-Detendremos a Arukimaru y el país del fuego estará a salvo-dijo Brick sonriendo un poco.-Bien, creo que deberían tomar un transporte que los lleve al norte-dijo el jefe del pueblo señalando una gran carreta con dos caballos.

Shino, los RRBZ y las PPGZ tomaron la carreta y se dirigieron hacia el norte. En el camino, los RRBZ estaban pensando un poco preocupados, Blossom se dio cuenta de sus estados.-Oye Brick, ¿les pasa algo?-dijo Blossom.-No es nada importante, lo único que no sabemos es que nuestro enemigo pueda ser alguien infectado por el polvo negro que nos ha causado muchos problemas desde el comienzo-dijo Brick pensando.-Entonces, ¿creen que ese ninja es sólo alguien que es manipulado por el polvo negro?-dijo Buttercup acercándose a ellos.-Es lo más probable, pero será mejor detenerlo en vez de atacarlo-dijo Brick.-Lo dudo, pienso que deberían destruir a Arukimaru, él ha destruido a todo nuestro pueblo y lastimado a nuestra gente, no merece ser perdonado-dijo Shino muy molesto mientras conducía la carreta.-No digas eso, toda persona tiene un motivo por sus actos-dijo Bubbles.-Es verdad, lo averiguaremos cuando lo encontremos-dijo Boomer.-Tenemos que detenerlo sea como sea-dijo Butch.

Todos ellos continuaron su camino hasta llegar un área rocosa.-Este lugar no parece ser atacado por ese sujeto-dijo Brick mirando el lugar, pero en ese todos ellos vieron algo que se les acercaba hundido en la tierra.-¿Oigan qué es eso?-dijo Buttercup señalando eso, Shino se dio cuenta lo que se les acercaba.-No puede ser! Eso es…-dijo Shino dándose cuenta de lo que veía.-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Butch.-¡Salgan todos!-gritó Shino pero ya era tarde, lo que venía por tierra era una enorme raíz que atacó la carreta destrozándola de un golpe, los RRBZ, las PPGZ y Shino salieron volando debido al golpe.

Todos ellos estaban bien al aterrizar al suelo.-¿Se encuentran todos bien?-dijo Brick.-Estamos bien-dijo Blossom.-Yo también-dijo Shino. Luego todos se fijaron que la enorme raíz estaba levantada.-Shino, ¿qué fue eso lo que nos atacó?-dijo Brick.-Es un jutsu de la tierra se llama…-dijo Shino pero luego algo lo interrumpió.-Se llama estilo de tierra, el jutsu raíz atacante-dijo una voz, todos ellos se fijaron que alguien estaba en frente de ellos, Shino estaba un poco asustado al ver esa persona.-¿Quién es ese?-dijo Brick.-¡Es Arukimaru!-dijo Shino en su estado, los RRBZ y las PPGZ se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.-¡¿Arukimaru?!-dijeron los RRBZ y las PPGZ muy sorprendidos.

Arukimaru se les acercaba.-Arukimaru, eres un maldito, ¿cómo supiste que nos acercaríamos hacia tí?-dijo Shino enojado.-Ja, ¿olvidaste que tengo el sagrado pergamino? He aprendido grandes jutsus al leerlo una sola vez y rápido, por eso logré ver un jutsu justo antes que ustedes me detuvieran en el templo-dijo Arukimaru. En ese momento se imagina algo que pasó.

//Flashback//

Arukimaru estaba viviendo como cualquiera en el pueblo, peleaba junto con sus compañeros en combate que hacían pero en todos él siempre perdía.-No es justo, ¿cómo pueden ser más fuertes que yo?-dijo Arukimaru un poco molesto.-Las habilidades ninja son esenciales en cada uno, debes tener más poder para lograr nuevas técnicas, sólo así lograras derrotar a cualquier enemigo-dijo un ninja que peleaba contra él. Los otros ninjas se retiraron dejando a Arukimaru rendido.-¿Poder? No sólo quiero poder, quiero el poder absoluto sólo para mí, no permitiré alguien más sea más fuerte que yo-dijo Arukimaru lleno de odio.

Mas tarde, Arukimaru estaba en el templo del pueblo e ingreso por una ventana.-Escuché que nuestro pueblo tiene un pergamino la cual tiene escrita los jutsus de muchas generaciones, las cuales son muy poderosas, en especial una-dijo Arukimaru en voz baja mientras se infiltraba en el templo hasta llegar al cuarto donde se encontraba un enorme pergamino. Arukimaru lo tomó y apenas lo leyó en unos segundos, en ese momento varios ninjas aparecieron en frente de él.-¿Arukimaru?¿por qué estas robando el pergamino sagrado?-dijo un ninja.-Este pergamino contiene los más grandes jutsus y yo seré quien los tenga-dijo Arukimaru molesto.-No lo creo!-dijo otro ninja mientras que los ninjas lanzaron grandes cadenas contra Arukimaru sujetándolo, Arukimaru trataba de escapar pero no podía.-Arukimaru, acabas de cometer un gran crimen, tendras que explicar esto en frente de nuestro señor-dijo un ninja.

Mas tarde, el jefe del pueblo y algunos pobladores estaban frente de Arukimaru quien estaba esposado.-Arukimaru, sabes muy bien que el sagrado pergamino no puede ser vista por cualquier ninja sin autorización, por eso estás sentenciado a permanecer en prisión-dijo el jefe del pueblo muy serio. Arukimaru estaba siendo conducido a la prisión por otros ninjas (en ese momento Shino estaba con los otros ninjas viendo como se llevaban a Arukimaru). Pasaron dos días desde que Arukimaru estaba en prisión, la gente del pueblo estaba tranquilo, pero en ese momento Arukimaru estaba sonriendo muy confiado, uno de los ninjas que lo vigilaba se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba.-Arukimaru ¿por qué te ries?-dijo el ninja.-Esperaba el momento en que la gente bajara sus defensas, ahora destruiré el pueblo como venganza-dijo Arukimaru.-¿Y como piensas hacerlo estando en prisión?-dijo el ninja.-Con esto-dijo Arukimaru mientras hacía una pequeña poses de mano, el ninja se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, estaba a punto de detenerlo pero pasó algo.-Oye, ¿quién es el que esta detrás de tí?-dijo Arukimaru, el ninja se voltió y se dio cuenta que era Arukimaru, estaba muy confundido al ver a dos Arukimaru, el otro Arukimaru le dio un fuerte golpe dejándolo inconsciente.-Nunca pesaron que aprendería el jutsu clon de tierra en unos segundos-dijo Arukimaru sonriendo malvadamente, el clon abrió la reja de Arukimaru y le quitó las esposas.-Buen trabajo, mi clon-dijo Arukimaru en ese momento el clon se convirtió en tierra y se deshizo. Luego Arukimaru se dirigió al templo nuevamente y llegó al cuarto donde estaba el pergamino y lo tomó.-Bien, ahora a deshacerme de los insectos de este pueblo-dijo Arukimaru y se retiró dejando atrás a una gran cantidad de ninjas heridos quienes intentaron detener a Arukimaru.

Más tarde, Arukimaru estaba usando diferentes tipos de jutsus destruyendo el pueblo y derrotando a todos los ninjas que veía.-Sus jutsus son inútiles contra los que he aprendido!-dijo Arukimaru. Algunos ninjas estaban protegiendo al jefe del pueblo.-Mi señor, Arukimaru aprendió algunos jutsus del pergamino y nos esta derrotando-dijo el ninja.-No puedo creerlo, Arukimaru se pasó del límite-dijo el jefe del pueblo, en ese momento Arukimaru apareció en frente de ellos en una explosión.-¡Arukimaru!-dijo el jefe del pueblo sorprendido.-Todos ustedes perecerán-dijo Arukimaru mientras hacía una pose de manos.-Estilo de tierra, jutsu tumba de tierra!-dijo Arukimaru en ese momento una enorme cantidad de tierra se dirigía contra todos ellos.-Tenemos que proteger a nuestro señor!-dijo un ninja. Los ninjas se pusieron en frente del jefe del pueblo y todos quedaron enterrados por la tierra. Mas tarde, Arukimaru se había ido, pero desde la tierra, los ninjas habían protegido al jefe del pueblo pero estaban muy heridos.-Arukimaru, vas a pagar por esto-dijo el jefe del pueblo.

//Fin del flashback//

Arukimaru se reía.-Ahora que vencí a todos esos insectos del pueblo, voy a eliminar con los otros de este país-dijo Arukimaru riendose.-Eres una persona imperdonable, ¿cómo se te ocurre comparar gente con insectos?-dijo Brick molesto.-Arukimaru, no permitiremos que sigas usando los jutsus para el mal-dijo Shino molesto. Arukimaru se fijó en los RRBZ y las PPGZ.-¿Qué se supone que son ese grupo de mocosos?-dijo Arukimaru. Los RRBZ se enojaron al oír eso.-¡No nos llames así, porque te vamos a aplastar!-gritó Butch muy enojado.-Tsk! ¿Unos niños van a derrotarme? Ni siquiera son ninjas de verdad-dijo Arukimaru.-Ya veras, al ataque chicos!-dijo Brick, Boomer y Butch lo siguieron.-Esperen chicos! No ataquen a Arukimaru, eso es lo que él quiere-dijo Shino tratando de detenerlos pero ya era tarde, los RRBZ volaron hacia Arukimaru sacando sus armas; Brick sacó su cerbatana, Boomer sacó sus varas y Butch sacó su búmeran.

Arukimaru estaba tranquilo a pesar que los RRBZ volaban muy rápido hacia él.-Niños tontos, ¿creen venir a derrotarme fácilmente?-dijo Arukimaru sonriendo muy confiado.-Chicos, tengan cuidado-dijo Blossom en voz alta. Los RRBZ comenzaron a usar sus ataques contra Arukimaru.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick atacando.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer atacando.-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch atacándolo. El ataque de los RRBZ alcanzó a Arukimaru ocasionando una gran explosión.-Lo derrotamos-dijo Brick. Pero en ese momento, todos ellos vieron que después de esa explosión, estaba Arukimaru lastimado.-Mal ataque-dijo Arukimaru y luego comenzó a deshacerse en forma de tierra. Todos los demás estaban sorprendidos al ver eso.-¿Qué sucedió? Arukimaru se hizo polvo-dijo Buttercup.-Ese no era Arukimaru, es el jutsu clon de tierra-dijo Shino.-¿Qué? ¿Entonces fallamos?-dijo Butch al escuchar eso.-Así es, debieron fijarse a quién atacar-dijo la voz de Arukimaru. Los RRBZ estaban viendo en todos lados tratando de ubicar a Arukimaru.-¿Dónde esta?-dijo Brick mirando a diferentes lados.-¡Aquí estoy!¡jutsu torre de roca!-dijo Arukimaru apareciendo de la tierra, en ese momento varios pilares de roca salieron de la tierra y se dirigían contra los RRBZ, ellos se dieron cuenta a tiempo y lo esquivaron.-Vaya, eso es sorprendente, debería enseñarnos a hacer eso-dijo Brick muy asombrado.-No hay tiempo para eso, nos esta atacando!-dijeron Boomer y Butch molesto.-Son unos chicos torpes, les dije que no atacaran a Arukimaru, deberían trabajar juntos en un plan-dijo Shino.-Es verdad, nosotras también vamos a detenerlo, vamos chicas-dijo Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup asintieron, sacaron sus armas volaron hacia Arukimaru; Blossom sacó su yo-yo, Bubbles sacó su varita y Buttercup sacó su martillo. Las PPGZ comenzaron a atacar a Arukimaru con sus ataques.-Yo-yo supremo!-dijo Blossom atacando.-Burbujas gigantes!-dijo Bubbles atacando.-Golpe sónico!-dijo Buttercup atacando. El ataque de las PPGZ alcanzó a Arukimaru haciendo que cayera al suelo.-Le dimos su merecido-dijo Blossom. Pero en ese momento Arukimaru comenzó a deshacerse en forma de tierra.-No puede ser, era otro clon-dijo Bubbles preocupada. En ese momento, Arukimaru apareció detrás de ellas.-Niñas estúpidas, unos juguetes que poseen no van a derrotarme-dijo Arukimaru mientras hizo una pose de manos.-Chicas, salgan de ahí!-gritó Shino.-Estilo de agua, jutsu tornado de agua!-dijo Arukimaru, en ese momento una gran columna de agua salió de la tierra atacando a las PPGZ pero ellas lo esquivaron a tiempo.-Eso estuvo muy cerca-dijo Bubbles.

Los RRBZ volvieron a atacar a Arukimaru con sus ataques, pero Arukimaru los esquivó con mucha facilidad.-¿Por qué no se rinden niños? No me podrán derrotar-dijo Arukimaru molestándolos.-Será mejor que te calles, somos héroes y los héroes siempre ganan-dijo Brick molesto. Luego cada uno de los RRBZ volvieron a atacarlo usando sus armas ofensivamente.

Butch atacaba a Arukimaru usando su búmeran pero Arukimaru lo esquivaba sin problemas hasta detenerlo con su mano.-No eres tan fuerte como pensaba, enano-dijo Arukimaru, Butch se enojó mucho al oír eso.-Será mejor que te calles, me pongo de muy mal humor cuando me llaman enano-dijo Butch molesto. Butch le dio una fuerte patada pero Arukimaru lo detuvo con su otra mano.-Detuvo la patada de Butch-dijo Buttercup preocupada.-Tengo algo para tí-dijo Arukimaru mientras soltó a Butch y hacia otra pose de manos, Butch se dio cuenta pero Arukimaru actuó rápido.-Estilo de tierra, jutsu raíz cazadora!-dijo Arukimaru mientras de la tierra salió muchas raíces que atraparon a Butch y lo hicieron estrellarse en el suelo con mucha fuerza.-Butch!-dijo Buttecup preocupada.

Boomer atacaba a Arukimaru usando sus varas pero Arukimaru lo esquivaba sin problemas hasta detenerlos con sus manos.-Me das lastima, no eres un buen oponente, sólo una vergüenza y un perdedor para todo el mundo-dijo Arukimaru, Boomer se enojó mucho al oír eso.-No digas eso, hablas como si ya tuvieras la batalla ganada-dijo Boomer molesto. Boomer le dio una fuerte rodillazo pero Arukimaru lo detuvo con su rodilla.-Esta jugando con Boomer-dijo Bubbles muy preocupada.-Terminaré contigo rápido-dijo Arukimaru mientras soltó a Boomer y hacia otra pose de manos, Boomer se dio cuenta pero Arukimaru actuó muy rápido.-Estilo de agua, jutsu explosión de agua!-dijo Arukimaru mientras de la tierra salió una enorme cantidad de agua que golpeó a Boomer muy fuerte y lo hizo estrellarse en el suelo.-Boomer!-dijo Bubbles muy preocupada.

Brick atacaba a Arukimaru usando su cerbatana.-Prueba esto, ataque de corte!-dijo Brick usando su otro ataque pero Arukimaru lo esquivaba sin problemas hasta detenerlo con una katana que llevaba oculta en su espalda.-¿Qué clase de broma estás haciendo?¿en serio crees que tu tonta cerbatana puede contra mi poderosa katana? Eres patético-dijo Arukimaru burlándose, Brick se enojó mucho al oír eso.-No me subestimes, de derrotaré ahora mismo-dijo Brick molesto. Brick le dio un fuerte ataque con su cerbatana pero Arukimaru lo golpeó con su katana haciendo que Brick saliera volando.-Mandó a volar a Brick-dijo Blossom preocupada.-No eres más que un insecto contra mí, te enseñaré algo interesante-dijo Arukimaru mientras hacia otra pose de manos, Brick se dio cuenta pero Arukimaru actuó rápido.-Estilo de fuego, jutsu ráfaga de fuego!-dijo Arukimaru mientras de su boca salió una gran ráfaga de fuego que alcanzaron a Brick y lo hicieron estrellarse en el suelo.-Brick!-dijo Blossom preocupada.

Shino estaba muy preocupado al ver que lo que pasaba.-No puedo creerlo, ni siquiera esos chicos pueden contra Arukimaru-dijo Shino muy preocupado, los RRBZ estaban en el suelo muy lastimados.-Chicas, los chicos están lastimados, debemos ayudarlos o podrían salir más lastimados-dijo Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup asintieron y se dirigieron contra Arukimaru nuevamente.

Las PPGZ usaron sus ataques contra Arukimaru pero él los esquivó.-Niñas entrometidas, voy a acabar con ustedes con esto-dijo Arukimaru un poco molesto, luego hizo una pose de manos.-_"Esa pose de manos es de…"_-pensó Shino preocupado y se dio cuenta de lo que era.-Te derrotaremos!-dijo Blossom mientras que ella y las otras chicas se dirigían contra Arukimaru pero él actuó primero.-¡Chicas esquívenlo, los va a destruir!-gritó Shino pero ya era muy tarde.-Estilo de tierra, jutsu tumba de tierra!-dijo Arukimaru y en ese momento una enorme ola hecha de tierra se levantó y se dirigía hacia las PPGZ, ellas trataban de esquivarlo pero no lo lograron, la ola de tierra las golpeó con mucha fuerza, ellas gritaron de dolor y se estrellaron al suelo lastimadas.

Los RRBZ a pesar de estar lastimados se dieron cuenta que las PPGZ fueron atacadas por la técnica de Arukimaru dejándolas un poco inconscientes.-¡Chicas!-gritaron los RRBZ preocupados, luego ellos se fijaron en Arukimaru con miradas llenas de enojo.-Eres un bastardo Arukimaru, no tenías que lastimarlas, tu pelea es contra nosotros, al ataque chicos!-dijo Brick molesto, Boomer y Butch se levantaron y se dirigieron contra Arukimaru; él los esperaba.-_"Creo que es hora de probar el poderoso jutsu que aprendí"_-pensó Arukimaru muy confiado. Los RRBZ usaron sus ataques contra Arukimaru pero él los esquivaba y luego se puso a una gran distancia de ellos.-Mocosos, veo que les gusta este tipo de peleas, pues bien, ahora les voy a enseñar un jutsu que es considerado el más poderoso del país del fuego-dijo Arukimaru, luego Arukimaru se mordió su pulgar derecho haciendo que le sangrada un poco y usó esa poca sangre para manchar su mano y después comenzó a hacer un nueva pose de manos.-¿Dijo un jutsu poderoso?, ¡no puede ser!, ¿será el jutsu que mi pueblo decía?-dijo Shino muy preocupado.-Lo que sea que hagas, te detendremos!-dijo Brick molesto mientras que él y los otros chicos se dirigían contra Arukimaru, pero Arukimaru terminó sus poses de manos y luego toco la tierra con su mano derecha.-¡Chicos, ese jutsu es muy peligroso, regresen!-gritó Shino pero algo se formó en la tierra donde Arukimaru puso su mano.-Jutsu de invocación! Aparece jefe serpiente!-gritó Arukimaru mientras un extraño circulo apareció y se notaba que algo estaba adentro de ello.-Lo sabía, el jutsu poderoso que mi pueblo decía es el jutsu de invocación-dijo Shino dandose cuenta de eso. Los RRBZ se dirigían contra Arukimaru pero luego se fijaron que algo enorme estaba dentro de ese extraño circulo.-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Boomer.

En ese momento, una enorme cola de serpiente apareció saliendo del circulo, los RRBZ se sorprendieron mucho al ver eso.-No hay duda, es el jefe serpiente-dijo Arukimaru sonriendo muy confiado. La enorme cola se levantó en frente de los RRBZ, Shino estaba muy preocupado.-No puedo creerlo, ese es el jutsu del que es capaz de destruir el país entero-dijo Shino muy preocupado. En ese momento, las PPGZ se levantaron pero seguían lastimadas y se dieron cuenta que una enorme cola de serpiente estaba en frente de los RRBZ.-Los chicos estan…-dijo Blossom. En ese momento Arukimaru se acercó a la enorme cola.-Jefe serpiente, yo te invoqué, ahora te pido que destruyas a esos tres chiquillos!-dijo Arukimaru, luego la enorme cola se levantó mas alto y se disponía a atacar a los RRBZ.-¡Chicos tengan cuidado!-gritó Shino. Pero en un segundo, la enorme cola dio un fuerte golpe que parecía mortal contra los RRBZ, ellos gritaron de mucho dolor y se estrellaron hacia el suelo por el fuerte impacto de la gran cola.-¡Chicos!-gritaron las PPGZ muy preocupadas. Luego la enorme cola de serpiente desapareció.-Ya veo, todavía no pude invocar completamente al jefe serpiente pero eso no será problema-dijo Arukimaru confiado. Shino no podía creer lo que veía, luego se fijó en Arukimaru.-Diablos! Creo que no tengo elección tendré que pelear-dijo Shino molesto y se preparó para enfrentar a Arukimaru pero Arukimaru se dio cuenta de eso.-Por favor Shino, ya viste lo que hice con tus compañeros en tu pueblo y además estos mocosos no pudieron contra mí, me he vuelto más fuerte, no será divertido que te derrote en unos segundos-dijo Arukimaru muy confiado, Shino se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. Luego Arukimaru se fijó en los RRBZ quienes estaban inconscientes debido al terrible ataque de la gran cola.-Estos mocosos parecían ser buenos rivales pero no lo fueron por mucho ni siquiera son ninjas son solo unos fracasados, Shino, la próxima vez que se atrevan a detenerme, haré el jutsu de invocación completamente y estarán asustados al ver la forma completa del jefe serpiente, él no tendrá compasión por ellos-dijo Arukimaru a Shino. Luego Arukimaru se río mucho y se desvaneció en el aire hasta desaparecer por completo. Shino se cayó de rodillas de alivio.-No puede ser, la ayuda que pedí fue en vano, será nuestro fin-dijo Shino muy triste.

Las PPGZ se levantaron a pesar de estar lastimadas y se dirigieron a Shino.-Shino, ¿no te lastimó?-dijo Buttercup.-Ese sujeto me hubiera derrotado en poco tiempo-dijo Shino.-No pudimos detenerlo, es muy fuerte-dijo Bubbles sintiéndose muy triste.-No se preocupen, ustedes no podían haberlo detenido después de todo-dijo Shino.-A propósito, ¿qué les pasó a los chicos?-dijo Blossom mientras miraba en todas partes hasta que vio a los RRBZ inconscientes, Bubbles y Buttercup se dieron cuenta también. Las PPGZ estaban con ojos llenos de preocupación y cada una se dirigió donde estaban ellos.-Brick!-dijo Blossom preocupada.-Boomer!-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-Butch!-dijo Buttercup preocupada.

Las PPGZ estaban muy preocupadas por el estado de los RRBZ.-Ellos fueron derrotados por el poderoso jutsu de Arukimaru, él es un rival muy peligroso-dijo Shino.-Tenemos que hacer algo, Brick y los otros chicos estan muy lastimados-dijo Blossom muy preocupada.-Tenemos que llevarlos a mi pueblo, trataremos de salvarles la vida, porque recibieron un ataque mortal del jutsu de Arukimaru-dijo Shino, luego las PGZ asintieron y trataron de llevarse a los RRBZ quienes seguían inconscientes y lastimados hacía el pueblo de Shino.

Las PPGZ y Shino se llevaron a los RRBZ al pueblo de Shino para ayudarlos. Los RRBZ perdieron la batalla contra Arukimaru ¿y ahora qué pasará?


	3. 3

Después de la derrota contra Arukimaru, Shino trató de ayudar a las PPGZ, quienes estaban un poco lastimadas, a llevarse a los RRBZ quienes estaban muy heridos hasta su pueblo.

Todos ellos llegaron al pueblo.-Deprisa, tenemos que darles atención médica-dijo Shino, las PPGZ llevaron a los RRBZ a una habitación y luego los recostaron sobre unas camas y luego Shino y otra gente del pueblo comenzaron a dar tratamiento a los RRBZ quienes seguían inconscientes.-Chicas, será mejor que se vayan, ustedes necesitan que sean tratadas también, nos encargaremos de curar a los chicos-dijo Shino, las PPGZ estaban un poco preocupadas pero decidieron retirarse para recibir un poco de tratamiento.

Pasaron tres horas desde que los RRBZ estaban siendo curados, las PPGZ estaban sentadas afuera de la habitación esperando a que los RRBZ sean salvados.-Espero que Brick y los otros chicos se encuentren bien-dijo Blossom un poco triste. En ese momento Shino salió de la habitación y se fijó que las PPGZ estaban esperando sentadas.-Chicas…-dijo Shino pero las PPGZ se dieron cuenta de su presencia.-Shino dinos, ¿estarán bien?-dijo Blossom preocupada.-No se preocupen, los chicos están a salvo-dijo Shino, las PPGZ al escuchar eso se sintieron aliviadas. Luego Shino y las PPGZ entraron a la habitación y se fijaron que los RRBZ estaban despiertos y sentados en sus camas.-Chicos, están bien-dijo Blossom un poco contenta.-_"Estoy sorprendido, es increíble que unos niños pudieron sobrevivir a un ataque tan mortal como el golpe de cola del jefe serpiente, cualquiera pudo no resistir mucho tiempo"_-pensó Shino mientras se imaginó lo que había pasado en ese momento.

Las PPGZ estaban un poco contentas al ver que los RRBZ estaban bien.-Brick, es bueno que hayas podido sentirse mejor-dijo Blossom contenta.-Boomer, estoy feliz que no te haya pasado algo tan terrible-dijo Bubbles contenta.-Butch, es sorprendente que sigas siendo más precipitado-dijo Buttercup contenta. Pero los RRBZ no le prestaron atención lo que las PPGZ le estaban diciendo, ellos se encontraban con sus manos caídas con puños, estaban pensando con sus cabezas inclinadas un poco molestos, las PPGZ no entendían lo que les pasaba, Shino se dio cuenta de sus comportamientos.-Oigan, ¿qué les pasa? ¿Les duele algo más?-dijo Blossom.-Estábamos un poco preocupadas por ustedes-dijo Bubbles.-Ellos piensan como si fueran inmaduros-dijo Buttercup. Shino se les acercó.-Oigan chicas, ¿podríamos hablar afuera?-dijo Shino, las PPGZ se dieron cuenta de lo que les dijo, se fueron dejando a los RRBZ quienes seguían en sus estados.

Afuera, Shino y las PPGZ estaban hablando.-Chicas, no creo que sea un buen momento para hablar con los chicos-dijo Shino.-¿Pero por qué?-dijo Blossom.-Ellos se encuentran muy lastimados-dijo Shino.-Eso es obvio, ¿no viste que los dejaron muy graves?-dijo Buttercup.-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a sus orgullos, ¿no se dieron cuenta de sus comportamientos?-dijo Shino.-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Bubbles.-Esos chicos fueron derrotados por Arukimaru quien demostró tener más poder que todos ustedes, los chicos se sienten muy humillados al perder contra alguien como Arukimaru-dijo Shino mientras que él y las PPGZ se fijaron en los RRBZ quienes seguían en sus estados.-Ya veo, no lo sabía-dijo Blossom.-Pobre chicos, deben sentirse derrotados por lo que pasaron-dijo Bubbles un poco triste.-Pues yo me sentiría igual si alguien me derrotara de esa forma-dijo Buttercup.-Hay que dejar que esos chicos descansen, mañana pensaremos en una solución-dijo Shino.

En la noche, los RRBZ se levantaron de sus camas y salieron a caminar tomando caminos separados hacia el bosque. Las PPGZ y Shino se dieron cuenta cuando fueron a verlos en la habitación.-¿Pero a donde piensan ir esos chicos? No creo que se atrevan a enfrentarse a Arukimaru en sus condiciones-dijo Shino.-Hablaremos con ellos-dijo Blossom luego cada una de ellas los siguieron. Blossom siguió a Brick, Bubbles siguió a Boomer, Buttercup siguió a Butch.

Brick estaba caminando hasta llegar a un acantilado, luego estaba mirando la luna llena que había y dio un suspiro de decepción.-No puedo creer que perdimos-dijo Brick sintiéndose derrotado.-Brick!-dijo Blossom quien llegó a alcanzarlo, Brick se dio cuenta de su presencia.-¿Blossom?¿qué quieres?-dijo Brick ignorándola un poco.-¿Te pasa algo?-dijo Blossom, Brick sólo estaba mirando el cielo.-Si quieres reírte de lo que me pasó, adelante-dijo Brick.-No seas tonto, eso no es motivo para burlarme de tí-dijo Blossom.-Como sea, los chicos y yo perdimos contra ese maldito, nos sentimos derrotados, nunca imaginamos que se tratara de alguien con un poder como ese-dijo Brick sintiéndose molesto y recordó lo que Arukimaru le dijo en la batalla. _"¿Qué clase de broma estás haciendo?¿en serio crees que tu tonta cerbatana puede contra mi poderosa katana? Eres patético"_. Brick se sentía muy molesto, en ese momento Blossom se le acercó.-Aún no te rindas, ¿no eres acaso el líder de los Rowdyruff Boys Z?-dijo Blossom poniendo su dedo índice derecho en la frente de Brick, él se molesto un poco.-No me trates como si fuera un bebé, soy un héroe-dijo Brick.-¿Ves? Si en realidad eres un héroe, demuéstramelo, llénate de valor, muéstrame que todavía eres un gran héroe-dijo Blossom tratando de animarlo, Brick se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

Boomer estaba caminando hasta que estaba en frente de un pequeño lago, luego se sentó en el suelo mirando el lago.-Fui tratado como si fuera nadie-dijo Boomer sintiéndose derrotado.-Boomer!-dijo Bubbles quien llegó a alcanzarlo, Boomer se dio cuenta de su presencia.-¿Bubbles?¿me seguiste?-dijo Boomer.-¿Por qué te sientes así?-dijo Bubbles un poco preocupada.-Fuimos humillados por ese sujeto y además él me dijo algo que me hizo sentirme un perdedor-dijo Boomer sintiéndose un poco molesto y triste y recordó lo que Arukimaru le dijo en la batalla. _"Me das lastima, no eres un buen oponente, sólo una vergüenza y un perdedor para todo el mundo"_. Boomer se sentía molesto, en ese momento Bubbles se sentó a su lado.-Boomer yo no pienso que eres un perdedor-dijo Bubbles.-¿En serio?-dijo Boomer.-Por supuesto, para mí tú no eres un perdedor, debes afrontar tu preocupación y así lograrás cualquier cosa-dijo Bubbles tratando de animarlo, Boomer se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

Butch estaba caminando hasta que se detuvo en un árbol y se apoyo sintiendose un poco molesto.-Se burló de mí en nuestra pelea-dijo Butch sintiendose molesto.-Butch!-dijo Buttercup quien llegó a alcanzarlo, Butch se dio cuenta de su presencia.-¿Buttercup?¿viniste a molestarme más?-dijo Butch.-¿Por qué te comportas así?-dijo Buttercup un poco confundida.-Perdí contra alguien más fuerte que yo y jugó conmigo como si nada-dijo Butch sintiéndose muy molesto y triste y recordó lo que Arukimaru le dijo en la batalla. _"No eres tan fuerte como pensaba, enano"_. Butch se sentía muy molesto, en ese momento Buttercup le puso su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo.-Butch deja de actuar como un idiota y levanta ese animo-dijo Buttercup.-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-dijo Butch.-Perdiste la pelea pero eso no significa que debas darte por vencido, sigue luchando-dijo Buttercup tratando de animarlo, Butch se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

Shino estaba esperando en la casa donde los RRBZ estaban descansando, pero luego vio que los RRBZ estaban regresando junto con las PPGZ, Shino se les acercó.-Oigan chicos, ¿por qué salieron? Deberían descansar para recuperar sus fuerzas-dijo Shino.-Lamentamos habernos comportado de esa forma, pero al final lo entendimos-dijo Brick.-¿En qué cosa?-dijo Blossom confundida.-Somos héroes, y nuestra misión en este lugar es salvarlo de Arukimaru, y eso lo vamos a hacer-dijo Brick. Boomer y Butch asintieron.-Pues bueno que ya se sientan mejor-dijo Bubbles un poco contenta.-Así es, ahora podemos continuar con nuestra misión-dijo Buttercup.-Pues será mejor que descansemos, mañana planearemos una estrategia para detener a Arukimaru-dijo Shino, los RRBZ y las PPGZ asintieron.

En ese momento, el jefe del pueblo se les acercó.-No puedo creer que la ayuda que pedimos ha sido en vano-dijo el jefe del pueblo decepcionado. Los RRBZ se encontraban un poco tristes al oír eso.-Disculpe pero no debería hablar así de los chicos, ellos hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, no teníamos idea de la clase de poder que tenía ese sujeto-dijo Blossom, luego se fijó que los RRBZ estaban con las cabezas inclinadas.-No debió decir eso-dijo Bubbles.-Sí, los chicos se sentían mejor hasta que los desanimó de nuevo-dijo Buttercup.-Pero es la verdad, si unos niños no pudieron hacerlo entonces qué se supone que harán-dijo el jefe del pueblo.-Lo derrotaremos-dijo Brick en su estado, todos los demás se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.-¿Están seguros?-dijo el jefe del pueblo no muy conforme.-Verán que lo lograremos-dijo Brick levantando su cabeza sonriendo, al igual que Boomer y Butch.-Chicos-dijo Blossom un poco sorprendida.-Bien, si dicen eso, no puedo evitar que lo hagan, espero que lo logren-dijo el jefe del pueblo entendiendo lo que dijeron.-Sabía que esos chicos no se rendirían tan fácilmente-dijo Shino sonriendo un poco.

A la mañana siguiente, Shino con los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban en un gran campo.-Shino, creo que deberías explicarnos sobre los jutsus que Arukimaru posee-dijo Brick.-Como se los dije antes, los jutsus que posee son los jutsus de muchas antiguas generaciones de grandes ninjas-dijo Shino.-Ya veo, entonces Arukimaru quería ser más fuerte con esos jutsus sólo por poder-dijo Boomer.-Así es, su único deseo fue ser el ninja más poderoso del mundo-dijo Shino.-Entonces no fue infectado por el polvo negro después de todo, lo hizo por voluntad propia-dijo Butch.-Arukimaru no merece que lo perdonen después de lo que le hizo a mi pueblo y a los otros del país del fuego-dijo Shino un poco molesto. En ese momento, un ninja del pueblo de Shino apareció de un salto en frente de todos, los RRBZ y las PPGZ se asustaron un poco.-Oye viejo, no hagas esa clase de apariciones-dijo Brick.-Shino, te tengo que informar algo de parte de nuestro señor-dijo el ninja.-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Shino.-Nos informaron que Arukimaru ya destruyó varios pueblos del norte del país del fuego y también del oeste-dijo el ninja. Shino, los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban muy sorprendidos al escuchar eso.-Imposible, ¿ese sujeto ya destruyó los pueblos del norte y del oeste tan rápido?-dijo Blossom.-Eso significa que no tenemos mucho tiempo-dijo Shino.-Así es, deberán darse prisa, los otros pueblos fueron atacados-dijo el ninja.-De acuerdo, dile a nuestro señor que no regresaremos hasta derrotar a Arukimaru-dijo Shino, el ninja asintió y desapareció desvaneciéndose.

-Bien Shino, ibas a explicarnos sobre los jutsus de Arukimaru-dijo Brick.-Como se los dije, Arukimaru sabe los jutsus del sagrado pergamino y tiene la habilidad de ejecutarlos fácilmente-dijo Shino.-Es verdad ya experimentamos con esos-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ comenzaron a recordar los jutsus que Arukimaru usó contra ellos y las PPGZ.-Pero hay algo que no entiendo, el jutsu que usó Arukimaru para derrotarnos de un golpe-dijo Boomer. Los RRBZ recordaron el jutsu que Arukimaru hizo en la cual una enorme cola de serpiente apareció y les dio un golpe terrible derrotándolos.-Ese debe ser el jutsu poderoso del sagrado pergamino llamado el jutsu de invocación-dijo Shino.-¿Jutsu de invocación?-dijeron los RRBZ y las PPGZ muy sorprendidos.-Como sabrán, los jutsus son las habilidades de los ninjas que les permite ejecutar cualquier tipo de ataque, son ejecutados al momento que el ninja hace unas poses de manos diferentes las cuales permite reunir toda su energía espiritual y hacer cualquier tipo de ataques-dijo Shino.-En verdad eso es increíble-dijo Blossom.-Así es, pero el jutsu de invocación es el más peligroso y poderoso que haya existido en nuestro pueblo, consiste en traer a una criatura de un lugar muy lejano mediante un contacto, en ese jutsu se requiere la sangre del ninja para traerlo hasta aquí-dijo Shino y se imaginó como Arukimaru se mordió el pulgar para que le sangrara un poco y se pintó un poco su mano con eso.-Eso es muy horrible, ¿cómo puede haber una técnica como esa?-dijo Bubbles un poco asustada.-Pues es sorprendente que se pueda hacer traer algo tan grande con sólo hacer eso-dijo Buttercup.-Digan lo que quieran pero esa técnica me parece horrible, tener que usar sangre propia-dijo Blossom sintiéndose asustada.-Pero ¿cómo podremos detener a Arukimaru?-dijo Boomer preocupado.-Sí, ese jutsu de invocación nos dio una gran paliza-dijo Butch.-Derrotaremos ese gran jutsu, de verás-dijo Brick tratando de animarlos.-Lo dudo, porque lo que se enfrentaron fue una parte del jefe serpiente-dijo Shino.-¿Dijiste jefe serpiente?¿qué es eso?-dijo Brick dándose cuenta de lo que dijo.-La cola con la que se enfrentaron era parte del jefe serpiente, Arukimaru lo invocará completamente y será un gran problema-dijo Shino.-Esperen, hay algo que no entiendo, ¿qué clase de criatura es el jefe serpiente?-dijo Blossom queriendo una respuesta.-El jefe serpiente es una terrible criatura que sólo le interesa destruir cosas, una vez fue invocado pero no pudo ser controlado, así que mi pueblo decidió no hacer ese jutsu a pesar de estar en el sagrado pergamino-dijo Shino.-Pero Arukimaru lo controlaba-dijo Brick.-Arukimaru esta lleno de odio, el odio es la fuente de poder del jefe serpiente por eso nosotros no podíamos controlarlo-dijo Shino.

Todos estaban preocupados.-Anímense, hemos pasado por situación difíciles y lo resolvimos, así que derrotaremos a esa gran lombriz-dijo Brick.-Pero recuerda que Arukimaru tiene sus otros jutsus, como por ejemplo esos clones que usa para escapar-dijo Blossom.-El jutsu de clones es una habilidad que permite hacer copias del ninja y los usa como una sustitución o también como compañero de peleas pero se requiere mucha energía para mantenerlos, por eso Arukimaru no hizo muchos más porque el jutsu de invocación requiere más energía que eso, además los clones se debilitan al separarse del cuerpo original cuando usa mucha energía espiritual-dijo Shino.-Ya veo, por eso no pudo invocar al jefe serpiente completamente-dijo Butch.-Eso empieza a dar lógica-dijo Buttercup.-Así es, por eso debemos idear un plan de ataque de equipo-dijo Shino.-¿Y qué significa eso?-dijo Blossom.-Deben trabajar como un solo equipo e idear las tácticas para detener a Arukimaru de esa forma lo derrotaremos-dijo Shino.-Entiendo, nosotros atacamos a Arukimaru sin idear una estrategia y nos dejamos llevar por nuestros enojos, por eso nos venció-dijo Brick dándose cuenta de eso.-Sí, debemos crear un plan de ataque ahora-dijo Shino.-Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperamos?-dijo Butch.-Así es, vallamos a planearlo ahora-dijo Buttercup.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban animados para idear el plan.-Esperen chicos, no tan rápido-dijo Shino deteniéndolos.-¿Qué ocurre Shino?-dijo Brick y en ese momento escucharon un extraño ruido.-Oigan ¿qué fue eso?-dijo Blossom.-Lo siento, pero no he comido desde esta mañana… así que comamos primero-dijo Shino rascándose su cabeza, los RRBZ y las PPGZ se cayeron al suelo al oir eso.-Bueno creo que tienes razón no podemos pensar con el estómago vacío, tendremos que ir al pueblo a traer algo de comer-dijo Brick levantándose.-No hay problema, traje algo de comer, está en el caballo que deje por allá-dijo Shino señalando el lugar.-Bien, yo iré por eso-dijo Brick mientras se retiraba y fue donde el caballo se encontraba.

Brick encontró el caballo que estaba comiendo el pasto muy tranquilo y tenía en su lomo un gran paquete, se le acercó muy lentamente.-Ahora sólo debo tomar la comida muy despacio-dijo Brick en voz baja mientras se le acercaba, en ese momento se detuvo de comer pasto y comenzó a avanzar, Brick se dio cuenta y comenzó a seguirlo.-Oye espera, espera-dijo Brick mientras lo seguía. El caballo comenzaba a aumentar su velocidad, Brick también comenzó a aumentar su velocidad.-Espera, espera ¡espera, espera, espera!-dijo Brick en voz alta mientras comenzó a correr muy exageradamente tratando de alcanzar al caballo que estaba corriendo muy rápido.-¡Detente, caballo estúpido!-gritó Brick corriendo, pero el caballo continuó corriendo muy rápido, Brick corría lo más rápido para alcanzarlo. Después de correr mucho, al parecer el caballo se notaba cansado y Brick también.-Ya te… alcancé-dijo Brick cansado mientras seguía avanzando y dio un gran salto para agarrar al caballo. El caballo vio una gran roca en su camino pero se cayó al suelo de cansancio, Brick trató de agarrar al caballo pero no pudo y se dirigía contra la roca.-Diablos!-dijo Brick nervioso al darse cuenta que había una roca en su camino y se estrelló con su frente en eso cayendo al suelo. El caballo se le acercó viéndole su cara, Brick tenía su mano izquierda sobre su frente donde se estrelló un poco adolorido.-¿Qué miras?-dijo Brick un poco molesto y el caballo le lamió su cara.-Si vuelves a hacerme eso, te convierto en pegamento-dijo Brick molesto.

Más tarde, Brick se reunió con los otros llevando lo que Shino le había dicho.-Te tardaste mucho Brick, ¿pasó algo malo?-dijo Blossom un poco molesta.-No nada, no pasó algo que importe-dijo Brick un poco molesto tratando de olvidar lo que le pasó. Mas tarde, todos ellos terminaron de comer y comenzaron a planear una estrategia.-Pienso que Arukimaru va a mostrarnos el jutsu de invocación completo, así que deberemos atacar a esa enorme serpiente primero y luego a Arukimaru-dijo Brick.-Buena idea, pero recuerden que él puede hacer los jutsus de clones, y los puede usar como defensas-dijo Shino.-Sí, pero dijiste que los clones requieren mucha energía para mantenerlos al igual que el jutsu de invocación, así que ese es el momento de ataque, los clones estarán débiles lejos de él-dijo Brick.-Entonces nosotras nos encargaremos de los clones-dijo Blossom.-Bien, entonces nosotros usaremos nuestro ataque especial para derrotar al jefe serpiente-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ asintieron al tener el plan ideado.-Chicos, su plan parece perfecta, sólo que el problema es que necesitarán mucha resistencia para soportar los ataques del jefe serpiente-dijo Shino.-No te preocupes Shino, verás que lo lograremos-dijo Brick mirando a Boomer y Butch.-Y nosotras podremos demostrar que seguimos siendo las heroínas-dijo Blossom mirando a Bubbles y Buttercup.-Bien chicos, parece ser que ya piensan como un equipo-dijo Shino un poco contento.

Más tarde, en la noche, en el pueblo de Shino; los RRBZ estaban sentados en una gran roca mirando el cielo nocturno que estaba lleno de estrellas.-Chicos, hemos pasado algo terrible pero nosotros lo superaremos-dijo Brick.-Sí, porque estamos juntos en esto-dijo Boomer.- Pues entonces ganaremos sin preocupación-dijo Butch.-Por supuesto, porque tenemos nuestro fuerza de unión, nuestra fuerza de amistad, mientras estemos juntos lograremos cualquier cosa-dijo Brick. En ese momento las PPGZ se les acercaron.-Chicos, ¿qué hacen?-dijo Blossom.-Sólo miramos el cielo para relajarnos un poco-dijo Brick.-Vaya, así que ustedes también tienen un lado tranquilo-dijo Buttercup.-Pues algunas veces deberías relajarte un poco para no ser una amargada-dijo Butch.-¿Qué insinúas?-dijo Buttercup un poco molesta.-Nada, sólo cálmate, eso es todo-dijo Btch tranquilo.-Pues es un poco raro de ustedes que se sientan tranquilos después de lo que pasaron-dijo Bubbles.-No tenemos que tener tanta presión y dejarnos llevar, por eso fue que perdimos-dijo Boomer. Luego todos miraron el cielo.-Saben, me siento contenta que estemos todos en una gran aventura como esta-dijo Blossom un poco contenta.-Yo también-dijo Brick un poco contento. Todos se veían contentos en ese momento.-Por cierto, ¿a qué vinieron a vernos?-dijo Brick dándose cuenta.-Oh sí, ya es hora de cenar, Shino nos espera-dijo Blossom.-Pues vayamos a cenar-dijo Brick, luego todos fueron al pueblo. En el pueblo, Shino, los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban cenando, los RRBZ comían mucho disfrutandolo.-No puedo creer que estemos comiendo algo muy delicioso-dijo Brick contento, Shino y las PPGZ estaban un poco confundidos por el comportamiento de los RRBZ.-Esos chicos siguen comportándose así desde que los conocimos-dijo Blossom un poco contenta.

Mientras tanto, en un bosque lejano, Arukimaru estaba meditando al lado de una fogata que hizo.-Ya lo logré, ya puedo hacer el jutsu de invocación por completo, la próxima vez que lo use, llamaré al jefe serpiente para que me ayude a destruir a todo lo que se interponga en mi camino-dijo Arukimaru abriendo sus ojos y sonrió malvadamente.-Esos mocosos no me podrán detener-dijo Arukimaru sonriendo muy confiado.

A la mañana siguiente, los RRBZ, las PPGZ y Shino estaban tomando un desayuno en la casa de Shino, las PPGZ tomaban muy contentas, pero los RRBZ no estaban muy contentos con lo que tomaban, Shino se fijó en ellos además se les notaba con algo de sueño.-Gracias por el desayuno, ahora tomaremos un baño termal, vamos chicas-dijo Blossom contenta al igual que Bubbles y Buttercup. Luego las chicas se retiraron dejando a Shino y a los RRBZ, los chicos no estaban muy contentos al tener como desayuno vasos de leche.-Oigan chicos, ¿no les gusta su desayuno?-dijo Shino.-No nos gusta la leche!-dijeron los RRBZ un poco molestos.-No digan eso, sino ustedes no crecerán-dijo Shino, los RRBZ estaban un poco molestos al oír eso.-Además, creo que a sus chicas no les gustará estar con chicos pequeños-dijo Shino, los RRBZ se molestaron mucho al escuchar eso.-¡¡No es por eso!!-gritaron los RRBZ muy enojados.-De acuerdo, no lo tomen tan ofensivo-dijo Shino tratando de calmarlos.-Como sea, no nos gusta la leche y no estamos interesados en esas niñas, eso es todo-dijo Brick con los brazos cruzados un poco molesto.-Por cierto chicos, ¿ya planearon una estrategia para derrotar a Arukimaru?-dijo Shino.-Usaremos la estrategia que planeamos ayer, pero hay algo que los chicos y yo debemos hacer, nos vemos después, vámonos chicos-dijo Brick, Boomer y Butch asintieron y se retiraron dejando a Shino y los vasos de leche que no tomaron.-Espero que tengan un buen plan porque la estrategia que hicimos dudo que sea muy efectiva contra un rival como el jefe serpiente-dijo Shino un poco preocupado.

Más tarde, las PPGZ se reunieron con Shino quien estaba un poco preocupado.-Ese baño termal que tomamos fue excelente-dijo Blossom contenta.-Sí, mi piel estará más linda y limpia que antes-dijo Bubbles contenta.-Genial, además nuestras heridas están curadas-dijo Buttercup. Luego las PPGZ se fijaron que Shino seguía en la mesa pensando un poco preocupado.-Shino, ¿estás bien?-dijo Blossom.-Sí, estoy bien-dijo Shino al darse cuenta que le hablaban.-Por cierto, ¿dónde están los chicos?-dijo Blossom mirando en diferentes lados.-No lo sé, dijeron que tenían que hacer algo antes de la pelea contra Arukimaru-dijo Shino. En ese momento, se escuchó una gran explosión muy lejos de ellos.-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Shino.-Puede que sea…-dijo Blossom. Luego Shino y las PPGZ se dirigían donde ocurrió la explosión.

Cuando ellos llegaron al lugar donde escucharon la explosión, se fijaron que había un gran cráter, estaban muy sorprendidos.-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-dijo Bubbles muy preocupada.-Increíble, ¿qué pudo hacer esto?-dijo Buttercup muy sorprendida.-¿Y dónde están los chicos?-dijo Blossom. En ese momento escucharon voces tosiendo, ellos se fijaron en el aire donde había una nube de polvo, en ella se encontraban los RRBZ quienes lucían un poco cansados.-¿Nos buscaban?-dijo Boomer.-Lamentamos no avisarles antes pero era urgente que necesitábamos estar a solas-dijo Butch.-Pero creo que ya practicamos suficiente-dijo Brick.-Oigan chicos, ¿qué estaban haciendo?-dijo Blossom.-Sólo preparamos el último detalle para nuestra estrategia-dijo Brick.-¿A qué se refieren?-dijo Bubbles.-Es un secreto pero lo estuvimos practicando ayer en la noche cuando todos ustedes estaban dormidos-dijo Boomer, en ese momento se imaginaba lo que los RRBZ hacían en las noches afuera del pueblo de Shino, estaban reuniendo toda la energía de sus auras grises y los usaban en sus ataques.-Eso explica por qué estaban con mucho sueño en la mañana-dijo Shino.-Es muy raro que a ustedes les ocurra hacer algo muy tarde-dijo Buttercup.-¿Y qué? Sólo estamos tomando prevenciones-dijo Butch.

-Pues deberían descansar un poco más, deben estar muy agotados por hacer eso en la noche y en la mañana a la vez-dijo Blossom.-Descuiden, sólo queremos un poco de café, estamos bien así-dijo Brick.-Bien entonces les traeremos un poco espérennos-dijo Blossom luego se retiró con Bubbles y Buttercup. Shino estaba con los RRBZ.-Chicos, ¿podrían decirme a mí lo que estaban haciendo?-dijo Shino.-Debes prometer que no se los dirás a las chicas-dijo Brick un poco serio, Shino asintió.-Estábamos entrenando un nuevo ataque para derrotar al jefe serpiente pero quizás no podamos resistirlo por mucho tiempo y no podamos sobrevivir aunque tengamos éxito con nuestra estrategia-dijo Brick sintiéndose preocupado al igual que Boomer y Butch.-No digan eso, claro que pueden, lograron sobrevivir al ataque del jefe serpiente pueden hacerlo de nuevo-dijo Shino.-Eso esperamos, pero lo dudo-dijo Brick.-Incluso, los héroes deben hacer cosas riesgosas para proteger a otros-dijo Boomer.-Debemos hacerlo por el bien de todos si eso incluye arriesgar nuestras vidas-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ se sentían muy preocupados.-Chicos, sé que su estrategia es muy buena, pero no pueden decir que no sobrevivirán, son héroes y lo lograrán-dijo Shino tratando de animarlos.-¿Qué dirían las chicas si supieran lo que planean?-dijo Shino, Brick se dio cuenta lo que le dijo.-Será mejor que no lo sepan-dijo Brick sintiéndose un poco triste, Boomer se le acercó y Butch se le acercó poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Brick, Brick se sintió un poco tranquilo al lado de los otros chicos.

En ese momento, las PPGZ habían regresado.-Oigan chicos, queremos saber en lo que planean-dijo Blossom.-Lo siento, pero este plan debe ser oculta por nosotros, así Arukimaru no lo sabrá-dijo Brick. Shino se dio cuenta de lo quedito pero luego Brick lo miró con una cara de que no se los diga, Shino lo entendió. En ese momento, un ninja apareció en frente de todos.-Shino, nuestro señor nos acaba de informar que Arukimaru destruyó otro pueblo-dijo el ninja, todos los demás estaban sorprendidos.-No puede ser, ese maldito sigue destruyendo pueblos-dijo Shino sintiéndose molesto.-No creerán lo que les voy a decir, al parecer Arukimaru lo hizo con la ayuda de una serpiente gigante-dijo el ninja muy preocupado, los RRBZ, las PPGZ y Shino se sorprendieron mucho al oír eso.-¿Una serpiente gigante?-dijeron los RRBZ y las PPGZ.-Entonces, Arukimaru ya aprendió a usar el jutsu de invocación-dijo Shino.-Eso significa que llegó la hora de la batalla-dijo Brick muy serio.-Infórmale a nuestro señor, nosotros detendremos a Arukimaru de una vez por todas-dijo Shino, el ninja asintió y se retiró.-Nosotros iremos a detener a Arukimaru con la estrategia que ideamos, vamos chicos-dijo Brick.-Sí!-dijeron Boomer y Butch, los RRBZ se fueron volando.-Chicos espérennos, nosotras también lucharemos-dijo Blossom, y junto con Bubbles y Buttercup se preparaban para irse, pero Blossom se fijó en Shino.-Shino, ¿piensas acompañarnos?-dijo Blossom.-No se preocupen por mí, yo también estoy en esta pelea además ya me recuperé de mis heridas, adelante, yo los sigo por tierra-dijo Shino.-¿Podrás alcanzarnos?-dijo Blossom.-Soy un gran ninja de mi pueblo, por supuesto-dijo Shino. Las PPGZ se fueron volando mientras que Shino las seguía mientras corría. Las PPGZ estaban tratando de alcanzar a los RRBZ quienes se dirigían a un lugar. Shino estaba pensando un poco preocupado.-_"Esos chicos planean hacer algo muy peligroso, tal vez puedan derrotar al jefe serpiente y a Arukimaru, pero qué será de ellos"_-pensó Shino preocupado. Los RRBZ estaban un poco serios mientras se dirigían a toda velocidad a donde se encuentra Arukimaru.

Mientras tanto, Arukimaru estaba parado sobre un gran pendiente mirando un lugar, al parecer sentía que algo se le acercaba pero estaba sonriendo muy confiado.-Al parecer, quieren recibir otra lección de mí-dijo Arukimaru.-Lo siento niños, pero yo seré quién cambiará el mundo-djo Arukimaru muy confiado, luego se preparó para hacer algo.-Pues bien mocosos, los estoy esperando!-dijo Arukimaru y luego dio un gran salto hacía un lugar.

Los RRBZ se dirigían hacía donde se encontraba Arukimaru, al parecer sabían en donde se encontraba.-_"¡Te derrotaremos, Arukimaru!"_-pensaron los RRBZ muy serios. La batalla que tuvieron los RRBZ va a comenzar de nuevo.


	4. 4

Después de entrenar duro y crear el plan de equipo, los RRBZ, las PPGZ y Shino se fueron a buscar a Arukimaru para detenerlo y derrotar el jutsu poderoso que tenía. Los RRBZ volaban muy serios y al parecer sabían dónde estaba Arukimaru.-Ya lo encontré-dijo Brick dándose cuenta de su presencia. Los RRBZ comenzaron a aterrizar, las PPGZ y Shino se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían.-Los chicos aterrizaron, vayamos a ver-dijo Blossom, las PPGZ aterrizaron también y Shino logró alcanzar a todos. Los RRBZ estaban mirando a alguien quien estaba parado sobre una roca como si los esperaba a todos.-Al parecer esos chicos lo encontraron-dijo Shinocuando los alcanzó.

Las PPGZ se acercaron a los RRBZ quienes miraban hacia un lugar.-Chicos, ¿qué sucede?-dijo Bubbles.-Arukimaru está cerca-dijo Boomer.-¿Cómo saben eso?-dijo Buttercup.-Porque en la última batalla nos acostumbramos a su presencia-dijo Butch.-¿Pero dónde está ese sujeto? No lo vemos-dijo Blossom mirando en diferentes lados. En ese momento Brick sintió que algo se les acercaba a toda velocidad.-¡Todos salten ahora!-gritó Brick y todos los demás saltaron justo a tiempo en el momento que una explosión ocurrió por debajo de ellos.-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Buttercup sorprendida.-Eso estuvo muy cerca, si no hubiéramos saltado…-dijo Bubbles. Luego los RRBZ se fijaron el origen del punto de ataque, Shino se fijó en sus comportamientos.-_"¿Cómo hicieron para darse cuenta de ese ataque?"_-pensó Shino un poco sorprendido.

Alguien se les acercó a todos.-Veo que regresaron por más, mocosos-dijo una voz. Los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de eso.-Arukimaru, no dejaremos que destruyas más pueblos por poder!-dijo Brick molesto. Las PPGZ y Shino se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.-Ya veo, así que pudieron encontrarme después de todo-dijo la voz de Arukimaru y en ese momento apareció en frente de todos ellos.-¡Es Arukimaru!-dijeron las PPGZ y Shino muy sorprendidos.-Arukimaru, esta vez no perderemos como esa vez!-dijo Brick molesto.-¿Acaso vinieron a buscarme para recibir otra paliza?-dijo Arukimaru burlándose.-No nos derrotarás como la última vez!-dijo Butch.-Sí, porque tenemos un plan para derrotarte!-dijo Boomer.

Arukimaru no comprendía bien lo que decían.-Tsk, veo que siguen subestimando mi poder, ¿no saben que ahora puedo hacer el jutsu más poderoso del mundo?-dijo Arukimaru confiado.-Sabemos que puedes usar el jutsu de invocación, pero ahora lo derrotaremos-dijo Brick, Arukimaru se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y comenzó a reírse.-Ja ja ja!, ¿bromean, mocosos? No pudieron contra la cola del jefe serpiente ¿cómo esperan enfrentarse contra su presencia?-dijo Arukimaru confiado.-Adelante, haz tu pose de manos y llama a esa lombriz, verás que lo derrotaremos y a ti también-dijo Brick serio, Blossom se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-Brick!, ¿qué estás diciendo? No se atrevan a enfrentarse a esa gran serpiente-dijo Blossom preocupada.-Blossom!, tú y las otras chicas sigan con el plan, nosotros haremos lo nuestro-dijo Brick muy serio.-¿En serio quieren ver al jefe serpiente? Será su más grande pesadilla-dijo Arukimaru y en ese momento se mordió su pulgar derecho haciendo que le sangrara un poco.

Shino y las PPGZ se dieron cuenta de lo que hacía.-Va a invocar realmente al jefe serpiente, es la primera vez que lo veré en persona-dijo Shino un poco nervioso.-¿Qué será lo que planean los chicos?-dijo Blossom un poco confundida.-No lo sé, no nos dijeron sobre su plan-dijo Bubbles.-Espero que piensen rápido porque no será sencillo detener a esa gran serpiente-dijo Buttercup. Arukimaru se marcó en su mano derecha con la sangre que estaba en su pulgar derecho y luego comenzó a hacer sus poses de manos, los RRBZ estaban un poco seguros sobre lo que planeaban.-¡Ustedes serán los primeros en conocer en persona al jefe serpiente!-dijo Arukimaru en voz alta y luego tocó la tierra con su mano derecha. Los RRBZ se preparaban para la batalla y sacaron sus armas.-Jutsu de invocación! Aparece jefe serpiente!-gritó Arukimaru y en ese momento el extraño círculo apareció en la tierra y se veía que algo comenzaba a salir de ahí.-Aquí viene!-dijo Brick, Boomer y Butch asintieron. Del círculo salió una enorme cabeza de una serpiente. Las PPGZ estaban un poco asustadas al ver eso.-¿Será lo que pienso?-dijo Blossom un poco asustada. La enorme serpiente finalmente salió del círculo y observaba en todas partes.-¿Ahora en dónde estoy?-dijo la serpiente.-Jefe serpiente, te invoqué de nuevo para que puedas divertirte con algo mejor que destruir los pueblos-dijo Arukimaru, el jefe serpiente se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se fijó en los RRBZ.-¿Me invocaste sólo por unos chiquillos?-dijo el jefe serpiente.-¿Chiquillos?, la última vez nos golpeaste pero ahora nosotros te devolveremos lo que nos hiciste-dijo Brick.

En ese momento, Arukimaru se montó sobre la cabeza del jefe serpiente, ambos se preparaban para atacar.-Será mejor que no lo intenten, el jefe serpiente se pone de muy mal humor si lo provocan-dijo Arukimaru. En ese momento el jefe serpiente dio un coletazo hacia los RRBZ pero ellos se dieron cuenta a tiempo y lo esquivaron.-No vamos a caer en el mismo truco dos veces-dijo Butch.-Hemos cambiado desde la última vez-dijo Boomer.-Ahora es nuestro turno, al ataque chicos!-dijo Brick y luego los RRBZ se dirigieron contra el jefe serpiente y comenzaron a atacarlo con sus ataques.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick atacándolo.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer atacándolo.-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch atacándolo. El ataque de los RRBZ llegó a golpear al jefe serpiente ocasionando una explosión.-¿Lo derrotaron?-dijo Blossom preocupada.-_"No lo creo, escuché que el jefe serpiente es la criatura más fuerte de las invocaciones"_-pensó Shino preocupado.

El humo de la explosión se desvaneció pero se llegó a ver que el jefe serpiente se encontraba intacto al igual que Arukimaru.-Ese ataque no tuvo algún efecto en mí-dijo el jefe serpiente muy confiado.-¿Creen derrotar al jefe serpiente con unos ataques tan patéticos como esos?-dijo Arukimaru sonriendo muy confiado.-Eso no puede ser!-dijo Blossom muy preocupada al igual que Bubbles y Buttercup.-Lo sabía, el jefe serpiente es más fuerte de lo que me dijeron-dijo Shino preocupado.-¡Chicas es hora del plan, ataquemos al jefe serpiente juntos!-dijo Brick en voz alta, las PPGZ se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.-Bien, vamos chicas!-dijo Blossom y luego las PPGZ se dirigieron contra el jefe serpiente y usaron sus armas para atacarlo.-Yo-yo supremo!-dijo Blossom atacándolo.-Burbujas gigantes!-dijo Bubbles atacándolo.-Golpe sónico!-dijo Buttercup atacándolo. El ataque de las PPGZ alcanzó al jefe serpiente pero no sufrió mucho daño.-¿Ustedes de nuevo? No sirven para algo en esta batalla-dijo Arukimaru burlándose.-No te creas el vencedor, porque tenemos el plan para derrotarte, ¿verdad Brick?-dijo Blossom.-Es verdad, pelearemos como equipo, somos seis contra dos, ya perdieron-dijo Brick.-Pues entonces conmigo somos siete contra dos-dijo Shino acercándose a todos ellos.

Arukimaru se fijaba en lo que veía.-Por favor, ¿quiere decir que ustedes siete van a derrotarme? Es una mala idea-dijo Arukimaru confiado.-Pero al menos tendré más con que divertirme-dijo el jefe serpiente.-Deberías no subestimarnos, porque nosotros ganaremos-dijo Brick.-Es cierto, porque te superamos en número-dijo Boomer.-No tienes oportunidad contra todos nosotros-dijo Butch. Arukimaru fue provocado por las palabras de los RRBZ.-Pues hagámoslo más interesante-dijo Arukimaru y comenzó a hacer sus poses de manos, todos los demás se dieron cuenta de lo que hacía.-_"Aquí vamos!"_-pensó Brick un poco preocupado.-Jutsu, clones de tierra!-dijo Arukimaru y en ese momento de la tierra se formaron tres clones de él y se levantaron.-Tenemos más problemas, ahora hay más Arukimarus que enfrentar, esperen al menos que…-dijo Shino preocupado pero luego se dio cuenta de algo.

-Pues bien, ahora qué les parece si comenzamos con nuestra batalla-dijo Arukimaru. Los RRBZ sonrieron un poco.-Bien, chicas, ustedes y Shino encárguense de los clones, llévenselos lo más lejos posible, nosotros atacaremos a Arukimaru y al jefe serpiente!-dijo Brick en voz alta.-De acuerdo, déjennos a nosotras!-dijo Blossom.-_"Ya veo, ese es su plan, muy bien plan chicos"_-dijo Shino al darse cuenta de algo.-Bien, haremos todo lo posible para regresar y ayudarlos!-dijo Shino.-Si creen poder escapar están equivocados, atáquenlos!-dijo Arukimaru en voz alta, sus clones se dirigieron contra las PPGZ y Shino. Las PPGZ y Shino corrían alejándose de los RRBZ y de Arukimaru y del jefe serpiente mientras los clones de Arukimaru los perseguían.-_"Ahora sé en qué planean los chicos, tengan cuidado chicos"_-pensó Blossom. Las PPGZ y Shino se alejaban más y más mientras eran perseguidos por los clones de Arukimaru.

Mientras tanto, los RRBZ estaban frente a frente de Arukimaru y del jefe serpiente.-Deben estar locos, ¿dejaran que sus amigos se encarguen de mis clones? Ellos tienen el mismo poder que yo-dijo Arukimaru.-Lo sabemos, sólo que hay una desventaja para tus clones, ya deberías saberlo-dijo Brick, Arukimaru se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-No puede ser, entonces sabían los límites de mi poder!-dijo Arukimaru. -Así es, sabemos que para mantener tu jutsu de invocación debes utilizar mucha energía espiritual, y al hacer tus clones necesitas más energía-dijo Brick.-No puede ser, me engañaron!-dijo Arukimaru muy molesto.-Ahora sabemos de tu debilidad-dijo Boomer.-No te convendrá hacer más clones porque necesitarás más energía-dijo Butch.-Eso no importa, porque mis clones acabarán rápido con sus amigos y regresarán para ayudarme, además no olviden que tengo al jefe serpiente a mi lado, es la criatura más poderosa del mundo-dijo Arukimaru sonriendo confiado.-Sabemos que no será sencillo derrotar al jefe serpiente, pero ya verás que encontraremos un modo para derrotarlo-dijo Brick.-¡¡Ya basta de tanto palabreo, vine aquí para destruir y ustedes mocosos serán los primeros, así que comencemos ya!!-gritó el jefe serpiente muy enojado.-Es cierto, olvidé que el jefe serpiente es muy impaciente cuando se trata de destruir, pues comencemos!-dijo Arukimaru.-Bien, aquí vamos!-dijeron los RRBZ, prepararon sus armas y se dirigieron contra Arukimaru y el jefe serpiente, su batalla comenzó.

Mientras tanto, las PPGZ y Shino seguían corriendo hasta que estaban muy lejos de la batalla de los RRBZ, los clones de Arukimaru ya los estaban alcanzando.-No dejaré que se sigan escapando!-dijo uno de los clones y comenzó a hacer unas poses de manos.-Estilo de tierra, jutsu raíz cazadora!-dijo el primer clon de Arukimaru y en ese momento una enorme raíz salió de la tierra que intentó golpear a las PPGZ pero ellas lo esquivaron a tiempo.-No volveremos a ser derrotadas con los mismos trucos-dijo Blossom. Shino se juntó con las PPGZ.-Escuchen chicas, el plan de los chicos parece que resulta comencemos-dijo Shino mientras hacía sus poses de manos.-Jutsu clones de sombra!-dijo Shino y en ese momento tres clones de Shino aparecieron, las PPGZ se sorprendieron al ver eso.-Shino, ¿también sabias hacer clones?-dijo Bubbles.-Sí, pero no son muy efectivos como los de Arukimaru-dijo Shino.-No me derrotarán sólo porque aumentaron en número, voy a destruirlos!-dijo el segundo clon de Arukimaru.-Bueno, pues será que acabemos con ese fanfarrón ahora-dijo Buttercup.-Pues adelante!-dijo Shino. Las PPGZ y Shino comenzaron su batalla contra los clones de Arukimaru.

Mientras tanto, los RRBZ comenzaron su batalla contra el jefe serpiente y Arukimaru, los RRBZ usaban sus ataques contra el jefe serpiente.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick atacándolo.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer atacándolo.-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch atacándolo. Los ataques de los RRBZ golpearon al jefe serpiente pero no parecía estar lastimado.-No me derrotarán con los mismos ataques, les mostraré mi poder!-dijo el jefe serpiente y comenzó a atacar a los RRBZ con un cabezazo, pero ellos lo esquivaron, los RRBZ volvieron a usar sus ataques contra el jefe serpiente pero no lo afectó mucho.-¿Insisten en seguir atacándonos con los mismos ataques?¿no nos digan que su plan es sólo atacarnos así durante todo el día? Es muy estúpido, cuando se cansen los destruiremos!-dijo Arukimaru muy confiado.-No importa, te derrotaremos-dijo Brick, en ese momento el jefe serpiente volvió atacarlos con su cola y los RRBZ recibieron su ataque pero ellos lograron detenerlo usando sus armas ofensivamente, apenas lograron salvarse.-Que bueno que lo detuvimos, de haber recibido otro ataque así, estaríamos acabados-dijo Brick aliviado pero luego estuvo un poco preocupado.-_"Blossom, espero que tú y las chicas estén bien"_-pensó Brick un poco preocupado.-Continuemos con nuestra batalla, jefe serpiente destruye a esos mocosos!-dijo Arukimaru en voz alta, el jefe serpiente se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-Cállate, yo los destruiré a mi modo!-dijo el jefe serpiente muy molesto, Arukimaru se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo. Los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Mientras tanto, Shino y las PPGZ comenzaron su batalla contra los clones de Arukimaru, esos clones comenzaron primero ignorando los clones de Shino, los clones de Arukimaru se fijaron en las PPGZ y se dirigieron contra ellas y cada uno hizo sus poses de manos.-Jutsu golpe relámpago!-dijo el primer clon de Arukimaru mientras que en su mano derecha se llenaba de rayos y se dirigió contra Blossom pero ella lo esquivó a tiempo.-Que poder!-dijo Blossom muy sorprendida.-Jutsu, torres de hielo!-dijo el segundo clon de Arukimaru mientras que en la tierra se formó columnas de hielo de la nada y se dirigieron contra Bubbles pero ella lo esquivó a tiempo.-Estuvo muy cerca-dijo Bubbles aliviada.-Jutsu viento cortante!-dijo el tercer clon de Arukimaru mientras dio un gran golpe provocando un fuerte ventarrón contra Buttercup pero ella lo esquivó a tiempo y se fijó que el viento había cortado algunos árboles que estaba en su camino.-Vaya, que bueno que lo esquivé-dijo Buttercup un poco asustada. Luego las PPGZ sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a atacar a cada clon de Arukimaru.-Yo-yo supremo!-dijo Blossom atacándolo.-Burbujas gigantes!-dijo Bubbles atacándolo.-Golpe sónico!-dijo Buttercup atacándolo. Los ataques las PPGZ alcanzaron a los clones de Arukimaru pero ellos lo rechazaron con unas ramas que poseían como katana, kunais y shurikens. Los clones de Arukimaru se reunieron nuevamente.-Para ser una niñas, lo hacen bien esquivando que atacando, pero es hora de terminar con esto!-dijo el primer clon de Arukimaru, pero en ese momento los clones de Shino se fijaron en ellos.-Suficiente, yo comenzaré con el contraataque!-dijo Shino mientras envió sus clones contra los clones de Arukimaru quienes sonreían muy confiados.-Shino, ¿no entiendes que no puedes igualar mi poder?-dijo el tercer clon de Arukimaru.

Los clones de Shino estaban peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con armas como katanas, kunais y shurikens, las PPGZ estaban observando la batalla pero los clones de Arukimaru tenían más ventaja que los clones de Shino.-Buenos, es sólo cuestión de tiempo-dijo Shino en voz baja mientras comenzaba a hacer algo con una pose de manos, Blossom se dio cuenta de lo que hacía Shino.-_"¿Qué planeará hacer Shino?"_-pensó Blossom. Luego de un largo enfrentamiento, los clones de Shino fueron derrotados por los clones de Arukimaru quienes mostraron ser más fuertes.-Te dije que tus clones no son muy efectivos-dijo el primer clon de Arukimaru pero luego los clones se fijaron que Shino hacía algo, las PPGZ se dieron cuenta de eso también.-¿Qué demonios haces?-dijo el primer clon de Arukimaru. En ese momento Shino había generado una gran cantidad de energía en su mano, parecía rayos también.-Imposible, ¿Shino, tú también sabías uno de mis jutsus?-dijo el segundo clon de Arukimaru.-Aunque tú no lo creas, yo una vez tuve la oportunidad de ver algunos jutsus del sagrado pergamino en mi infancia y recordé uno muy fuerte para derrotarte-dijo Shino mientras se preparó con el gran poder que juntó en su mano derecha. En ese momento los clones de Shino quienes estaban vencidos agarraron de los pies a los clones de Arukimaru quienes intentaron soltarse pero no podían.-¡Chicas, atáquenlos ahora!-gritaron los clones de Shino, las PPGZ se dieron cuenta y asintieron y usaron sus ataques nuevamente que golpearon en las caras de los clones de Arukimaru dejándolos distraídos por unos minutos.-Bien, aquí voy!-dijo Shino mientras corrió con la gran energía que había juntado, en ese momento los clones de Shino desaparecieron pero los clones de Arukimaru seguían distraidos.-Tomen esto! Jutsu golpe relámpago!-dijo Shino mientras una cantidad de rayos que juntó en su mano derecha se dirigía contra los clones de Arukimaru, dos de esos clones recibieron el ataque pero el tercero se percató de eso y lo esquivó. Los dos clones de Arukimaru estaban heridos y se desintegraron en forma de tierra.

Las PPGZ se acercaron a Shino quién lucía muy cansado por el poder que hizo.-¿Shino, estas bien?-dijo Blossom.-Lo lograste-dijo Bubbles.-Eso fue genial, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que sabías hacer eso?-dijo Buttercup. Pero en ese momento Shino se dio cuenta de algo.-¡Chicas, para atrás!-gritó Shino y todos ellos esquivaron una especie de tormenta de fuego, el tercer clon de Arukimaru seguía en pie.-No olviden que todavía no pueden derrotarme, voy a acabarlos con este jutsu-dijo el tercer clon de Arukimaru mientras comenzaba a hacer poses de manos, las PPGZ y Shino estaban preocupados.-Estilo de fuego, jutsu ráfaga de fuego…-dijo el tercer clon pero no logró hacer su jutsu porque algo le pasaba.-¿Qué sucede? No puedo hacer mi jutsu!-dijo el clon, Shino y las PPGZ se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba.-¿Qué le pasa?-dijo Blossom confundida.-El plan que los chicos hicieron funciona, como estamos muy lejos de Arukimaru, sus clones están perdiendo energía y más la batalla que tuvimos se han debilitado más-dijo Shino.-No puedo creerlo, sabían del límite de mi poder-dijo el clon muy molesto.-Bien chicas, pueden derrotarlo-dijo Shino.-De acuerdo Shino-dijo Blossom y las PPGZ prepararon sus ataques contra el clon de Arukimaru.-Aún puedo ejecutar mi jutsu con toda la energía que tengo!-dijo el clon de Arukimaru mientras hizo una pose de manos.-Chicas, usemos el ataque especial!-dijo Blossom.-De acuerdo!-dijeron Bubbles y Buttercup.

Bubbles creó muchas burbujas, luego Buttercup los golpeó con su martillo, y luego todo ese poder lo recibió Blossom en su yo-yo.-Bien, aquí voy-dijo Blossom preparando su ataque, el clon de Arukimaru hizo un esfuerzo para hacer un jutsu.-¡Jutsu ráfaga de fuego!-gritó el clon de Arukimaru mientras que en su boca botó una gran ráfaga de fuego muy violento, Blossom usó su ataque.-Yo-yo supremo!-dijo Blossom atacando con el gran poder que juntó. Hubo un gran impacto, pero el ataque de Blossom derrotó el jutsu del con de Arukimaru quien fue alcanzado por ese gran ataque. El clon estaba tirado en el suelo muy lastimado.-No… puedo creer… que unas… niñas me… derrotaran-dijo el clon de Arukimaru muy molesto y lastimado y en ese momento se desintegró en forma de tierra. Las PPGZ habían derrotado a los clones de Arukimaru con ayuda de Shino.-Buen trabajo chicas, derrotaron a ese clon-dijo Shino.-Gracias pero se lo debemos a ti Shino-dijo Blossom contenta.-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos en nuestra batalla-dijo Bubbles.-En verdad tú también eres un gran ninja-dijo Buttercup.-Sí, pero ahora debemos ir con los chicos, ellos deben estar muy ocupados encargándose de Arukimaru y el jefe serpiente-dijo Shino.-Es verdad, vamos, debemos ir a ayudar a los chicos-dijo Blossom. Todos los demás asintieron, las PPGZ y Shino se retiraron y se dirigieron a encontrarse con los RRBZ.

Mientras tanto, los RRBZ continuaban su batalla contra Arukimaru y el jefe serpiente.-Ríndanse porque no derrotarán al jefe serpiente con sus pobres ataques!-dijo Arukimaru burlándose.-Aún podemos pelear, así que nos subestimes esta vez-dijo Brick un poco molesto. En ese momento Arukimaru sintió algo en su cuerpo.-¿Qué sucede Arukimaru?-dijo el jefe serpiente al darse cuenta de su comportamiento.-Algo ha pasado, mis clones no se mueven-dijo Arukimaru un poco molesto, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de eso.-Ja! Lo sabía, las chicas derrotaron a tus clones porque estaban muy lejos de ti, además la energía que usaste es mucha-dijo Brick.-Que bien, eso significa que podemos ganar-dijo Boomer.-Pues adelante, ya quiero patearle el trasero a ese tipo-dijo Butch animado. Arukimaru estaba muy enojado.-Es imposible, ¿mis clones fueron derrotados por unas niñas?, seguramente Shino debió ayudarlas-dijo Arukimaru molesto, el jefe serpiente se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-Arukimaru, no puedo creer que un ninja malvado como tú, dejara que unos niños se burlen de ti, no pareces ser el sujeto que pueda controlarme-dijo el jefe serpiente muy molesto.-¿Qué estás diciendo? No olvides que fui yo quien te invocó así que será mejor que me obedezcas!-dijo Arukimaru molesto.-Sólo necesito que sientas más odio, tu odio me da el poder que necesito para destruir todo a mi paso-dijo el jefe serpiente molesto.-Disculpen, pero no olviden que estamos aquí para detenerlos, así que prepárense-dijo Brick, los RRBZ se preparaban para atacar de nuevo.

Arukimaru y el jefe serpiente se dieron cuenta.-Mocosos, morirán si se atreven a provocarnos-dijo el jefe serpiente molesto y comenzó a atacar a los RRBZ con varios coletazos, los RRBZ lo esquivaban y los paraban con sus armas ofensivamente con dificultad, pero en un momento volvieron a recibir un golpe de cola mortal haciendo que se estrellaran al suelo.-Jajaja! Los derroté!-dijo el jefe serpiente riendose, pero en ese momento los RRBZ se levantaban a pesar de estar muy lastimados, Arukimaru y el jefe serpiente estaban muy sorprendidos al ver la resistencia de los RRBZ.-Que extraño, ya deberían estar con los huesos rotos con el terrible golpe que les di-dijo el jefe serpiente confundido.-No… no… volveremos… a ser… vencidos… de nuevo-dijo Brick lastimado.-Nosotros… tenemos… una misión-dijo Boomer lastimado.-Salvaremos… al país… del fuego-dijo Butch lastimado.-¡¡Niños estúpidos!!¡¡¿Por qué siguen peleando?!!¡¡¿No se dan cuenta que no pueden derrotarnos?!!-gritó Arukimaru muy molesto.-No… perderemos… porque tenemos… nuestra fuerza de unión, nuestra fuerza de amistad, mientras estemos juntos lograremos cualquier cosa… así que no perderemos! -dijo Brick lastimado.-¿fuerza de unión, fuerza de amistad? ¿Qué clase de tonterías dicen?-dijo Arukimaru confundido.-¿No tienes amigos, verdad? Has estado solo, por eso estás perdiendo ahora-dijo Brick.-¿Los amigos te dan la amistad? No necesito eso para derrotarlos!-dijo Arukimaru molesto.-Te equivocas, la amistad es un gran poder que nos permite continuar a pesar de nuestras condiciones-dijo Brick.-Siempre estuvimos juntos en muchas situaciones peligrosas como esta-dijo Boomer.-Mientras estemos juntos seguiremos adelante-dijo Butch.-Son demasiado infantiles al pensar que necesitan eso para derrotarme, el único compañero que necesito es el jefe serpiente-dijo Arukimaru molesto.-Arukimaru, el jefe serpiente no es tu compañero, sólo usa tu odio para hacer destrozos!-dijo Brick en voz alta.-Ya déjense de tonterías, los destruiré ahora-gritó el jefe serpiente muy enojado, los RRBZ se preparaban para el ataque.

Mientras tanto, Shino y las PPGZ regresaban lo más rápido posible hacía donde estaban los RRBZ.-Espero que lleguemos a tiempo-dijo Blossom un poco preocupada.-Yo espero eso también-dijo Shino. Las PPGZ volaban mas rápido mientras Shino corría.

Mientras tanto, el jefe serpiente se preparaba para hacer algo junto con Arukimaru.-Ya fue suficiente sus tonterías, los voy a destruir con mi poder, adelante Arukimaru!-dijo el jefe serpiente, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de eso y se prepararon para hacer algo también.-Bien chicos, eso significa que usemos nuestro ataque que estuvimos entrenando-dijo Brick, Boomer y Butch asintieron. Boomer generó anillos de energía con sus baras y luego Butch los golpeó con su búmeran, y luego todo ese poder lo recibió Brick con su cerbatana.-_"Es hora de ejecutar el plan"_-pensó Brick, y en ese momento, los RRBZ estaban emitiendo sus auras grises mientras se concentraban. Arukimaru y el jefe serpiente se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían.-¡No importa lo que hagan, no les servirá!-dijo el jefe serpiente. Luego, Arukimaru estaba lleno de odio y el jefe serpiente parecía ganar más energía.-¡Esto será su fin!-gritó Arukimaru mientras que el jefe serpiente abría su boca, parecía que algo salía de su boca.-No podrán detener el ataque más poderoso del jefe serpiente, morirán!-dijo Arukimaru.-Chicos, debemos concentrarnos más, usemos nuestras auras para concentrar nuestro ataque!-dijo Brick, Boomer y Butch estaban de acuerdo.

Los RRBZ y el jefe serpiente estaban llenos de una gran energía que emitían sus cuerpos, se preparaban para atacar.-Fuego de dragón!-dijeron el jefe sepiente y Arukimaru.-Proyectil de fuego Fénix!-dijo Brick. Los ataques se dirigían uno contra otro provocando un gran impacto debido al choque.

El choque de los dos poderes comenzaba a empatarse pero el jefe serpiente estaba botando más fuego con más violencia.-¡Jefe serpiente, quema a esos mocosos!-gritó Arukimaru.-Chicos, vamos, debemos resistir!-dijo Brick en voz alta. Era una lucha de resistencia extrema, los ataques se desigualaban, al parecer el ataque del jefe serpiente era mayor, pero los RRBZ resistían y seguían emitiendo más sus auras grises mientras empujaban el gran ataque de Brick.-Es su fin chiquillos! Van a ser destruidos!-gritó Arukimaru molesto.-¡No perderemos, porque nuestra fuerza de amistad nos ayudará, es algo que tú no podrás vencer!-dijo Brick en voz alta, Arukimaru se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y en ese momento su odio fue disminuyendo, el jefe serpiente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.-Arukimaru! No te distraigas, necesito tu odio para derrotar a esos mocosos!-dijo el jefe serpiente muy molesto, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba.-Chicos, esta es nuestra oportunidad, adelante!-dijo Brick en voz alta.

Mientras tanto, Shino y las PPGZ se dieron cuenta que algo pasaba en el lugar donde peleaban los RRBZ, todos ellos vieron que un choque de poderes se ejercía.-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Shino muy sorprendido.-Los chicos están usando su ataque especial!-dijo Blossom.-Pero hay algo diferente en eso-dijo Bubbles.-Es cierto, parece que están usando mucha energía-dijo Buttercup. En ese momento un fuerte ventarrón pasó por ellos, ellos resistían para no ser lanzados por los aires.-Es increíble que esos chicos puedan hacer algo tan poderoso como eso-dijo Shino resistiendo.

Mientras tanto, el choque de los poderes de los RRBZ y del jefe serpiente seguía, pero los RRBZ al parecer tenían un poco de ventaja.-¡¡No puedo ser vencido por unos niños como ustedes!!-gritó el jefe serpiente muy enojado.-_"Nosotros… ganaremos!!"_-pensaron los RRBZ sintiéndose muy cansados.-No puede ser!-gritó Arukimaru al ver el poder de los RRBZ que parecía vencer el poder del jefe serpiente. En ese momento ocurrió una enorme explosión, los RRBZ, Arukimaru y el jefe serpiente gritaron debido a la enorme explosión que ocurrió, todos ellos desaparecieron, todo el terreno que estaba en campo de batalla fue sacudido. Desde lejos del campo de batalla, Shino y las PPGZ estaban en el camino de la explosión.-¡Cúbranse todos!-dijo Shino en voz alta.

Después de la enorme explosión, Shino y las PPGZ se levantaron.-¿Se encuentran bien?-dijo Shino.-Estamos bien-dijo Blossom. Shino y las PPGZ estaban muy sorprendidos al ver que el terreno estaba algo destruido debido a la explosión.-No veo al jefe serpiente ni a Arukimaru, parece que los chicos lo derrotaron-dijo Shino.-Pero, ¿dónde están los chicos?-dijo Blossom un poco preocupada. Pero en ese momento algo salió de la tierra, era el jefe serpiente quién estaba un poco lastimado al igual que Arukimaru quien estaba sobre su cabeza.-No, no puede ser!-dijo Bubbles un poco asustada.-Ese monstruo es muy resistente-dijo Buttercup un poco asustada.-Se supone que el ataque de los chicos debió derrotarlo-dijo Blossom un poco asustada. El jefe serpiente sonreía malvadamente y se preparaba para atacar a Shino y a las PPGZ.-Es nuestro fin!-dijo Shino muy preocupado. El jefe se dirigía contra ellos pero se detuvo, las PPGZ y Shino se dieron cuenta que el jefe serpiente se encontraba paralizado.-¿Qué le pasa?-dijo Blossom un poco confundida, en ese momento Arukimaru se cayó de la cabeza del jefe serpiente. Luego se fijaron que el jefe serpiente gritó de mucho dolor y en ese momento se estaba desintegrando en forma de polvo desde su cabeza hasta su cola hasta desaparecer por completo.

Shino y las PPGZ se encontraban aliviados al no ser atacados.-Que bueno, los chicos derrotaron al jefe serpiente-dijo Shino aliviado.-Shino, ¿sabes qué le pasó a los chicos?-dijo Blossom un poco preocupada, Shino no sabía cómo decirles a las chicas sobre lo que ocurrió.-Chicas, me duele mucho decirles esto pero creo que los chicos estan…-dijo Shino un poco triste, las PPGZ tenían las caras llenas de una gran preocupación al pensar lo que escucharían. Pero en ese momento escucharon unos ruidos de toses que venían de unas nubes de polvo, en ellas se veían tres siluetas, eran los RRBZ quienes lucían muy cansados y sin fuerzas mientras caminaban un poco torpemente.-Eso fue… peligroso… pero genial-dijo Brick riéndose tontamente al igual que Boomer y Butch, las PPGZ se alegraron mucho al ver a los RRBZ a salvo y corrieron a ayudarlos.-¡Chicos!-gritaron las PPGZ de alegría mientras corrían a sujetar a los RRBZ porque no podían ponerse de pie.

-Chicos, estuvieron grandiosos, lograron derrotar al jefe serpiente-dijo Shino acercándoseles.-Victoria-dijo Brick levantando su puño débilmente mientras sonreía en su estado. Luego todos se dieron cuenta que Arukimaru se levantaba a pesar de estar lastimado, Shino se fijó en él se preparaba para atacarlo.-Arukimaru, ahora pagarás por todos los males que cometiste-dijo Shino molesto mientras se preparaba para atacarlo, Arukimaru estaba muy debil para atacar.-Te destruiré!-dijo Shino mientras corría hacia Arukimaru pero se detuvo justo antes de darle un fuerte golpe.-Espera Shino!-dijo Brick en su estado.-¿Qué sucede Brick, por qué me detienes?-dijo Shino.-No es culpa de Arukimaru, su odio fue lo que provocó todo esto, así que no es necesario que lo lastimes más-dijo Brick.-No digas eso, después de lo que hizo, destruyó muchos pueblos, no será recibido en ninguna!-dijo Shino molesto.-Sabes, todos cometemos errores pero podemos arreglarlo para un futuro mejor, ¿no lo crees?-dijo Brick. Shino se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y lo entendió.-Bien Brick, además ustedes ganaron la pelea, creo que con eso basta-dijo Shino un poco tranquilo.

Arukimaru se dio cuenta de lo que escuchó.-¿Por qué me salvan? Hice cosas muy malas, no merezco que me perdonen!-dijo Arukimaru sintiéndose derrotado.-Nosotros derrotamos a los villanos pero no los asesinamos-dijo Brick.-Tal vez te parezca raro sobre nosotros pero actuamos así-dijo Boomer.-Lo que vale es que ganamos la batalla, y si quieres continuar estamos aquí-dijo Butch. Arukimaru se dio cuenta de lo que dijeron.-Entonces, ¿no destruyen a sus enemigos?-dijo Arukimaru.-No, además perdiste porque el odio te invadió al igual que tu soledad, si quieres ser más fuerte, deberías entrenar por tu cuenta y no usarlo para malos beneficios-dijo Brick, Arukimaru entendió de lo que dijo y se sintió arrepentido por todo lo que hizo.-Ya veo, quise ser invencible sólo por poder y venganza, no merezco llamarme un ninja en el país del fuego-dijo Arukimaru y en ese momento de su espalda sacó algo, era el sagrado pergamino que había robado y se fijó en Shino.-Shino, toma esto, les devuelvo el pergamino sagrado, no usaré el jutsu de invocación, entrenaré por mi propia cuenta desde ahora-dijo Arukimaru entregando el pergamino a Shino.-Pues, creo que esto está bien-dijo Shino un poco preocupado al momento de recibir el pergamino. Luego Arukimaru se levantó y se preparaba para irse.-Arukimaru, ¿a dónde irás?-dijo Brick.-En este país no seré recibido por todo lo que hice, me iré muy lejos a recorrer mi propio camino, me haré fuerte por mí mismo, ya no usaré los jutsus por venganza ni por algo malvado-dijo Arukimaru.-Pues me alegra que hayas cambiado-dijo Brick sonriendo un poco.-Chicos, espero que nos veamos de nuevo muy pronto, porque cuando termine de entrenar en nuevos jutsus, quiero volver a enfrentarme a ustedes en una batalla justa-dijo Arukimaru sonriendo un poco. Los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo y estaban un poco felices.-Esperamos enfrentarnos nuevamente-dijo Brick sonriendo confiado. Luego Arukimaru hizo unas poses de manos y desapareció en el viento.

Los RRBZ, las PPGZ y Shino se notaban algo cansados pero los RRBZ estaban muy débiles por la batalla que tuvieron.-Brick, eres increíble-dijo Blossom mientras sujetaba a Brick.-Boomer, eres admirable-dijo Bubbles mientras sujetaba a Boomer.-Butch, eres genial-dijo Buttercup mientras sujetaba a Butch.-Chicos, en verdad son unos grandes héroes a pesar que no son ninjas-dijo Shino.-¡Que importa, somos héroes aunque no seamos muy ninjas!-dijeron los RRBZ, luego todos ellos se rieron.-Pues volvamos a mi pueblo para celebrar-dijo Shino.-¡¡Sí!!-dijeron los RRBZ y las PPGZ muy felices.

Más tarde, en el pueblo de Shino, los pobladores estaban celebrando la victoria de los RRBZ muy felices. Las PPGZ estaban bailando junto con otros pobladores muy contentas, los RRBZ estaban junto con Shino en una gran mesa donde estaba un gran banquete, los RRBZ comían muy exageradamente.-Vaya chicos, ustedes no cambiaron mucho en sus comportamientos-dijo Shino un poco contento.-Nuestros estómagos siempre son lo primero-dijo Boomer muy contento.-Nuestra alimentación es muy importante después de una gran batalla-dijo Butch muy contento.-Así es, pero esta victoria se lo debemos a Shino y… bueno a las chicas también-dijo Brick un poco intranquilo, luego los RRBZ se fijaron que las PPGZ estaban muy felices, ellos sonrieron un poco, Shino se fijó en sus comportamientos y se les acercó.-Vamos chicos, admítanlo, aman a sus novias, ¿verdad?-dijo Shino un poco contento, pero en ese instante los RRBZ le dieron un puñetazo en el estómago de Shino al mismo tiempo, estaban muy molestos.-¡¡No son nuestras novias!!-gritaron los RRBZ muy enojados, Shino se tocó su estomago que fue golpeado con una cara de dolor cómicamente mientras se arrodilló.-Sólo… bromeaba-dijo Shino algo adolorido.

Las PPGZ se acercaron a los RRBZ.-Chicos, fue increíble lo que hicieron-dijo Blossom.-Nunca pensé que pudieran hacer algo tan increíble como ese ataque-dijo Bubbles.-Son más fuertes de lo que pensamos-dijo Buttercup. Los RRBZ se sonrojaron un poco al escuchar eso.-Bueno, gracias por los halagos-dijo Brick mientras se rascó su cabeza con su mano derecha al igual que Boomer y Butch. Luego el jefe del pueblo se les acercó.-Debo agradecerles a todos ustedes por haber recuperado el pergamino sagrado y salvar a todo nuestro país, los otros pueblos dicen también que esta agradecidos-dijo el jefe del pueblo.-Fue un honor haberlo hecho, señor-dijo Shino mientras se levantó.-Por cierto, ¿qué sucedió con Arukimaru?-dijo el jefe del pueblo.-No hay por qué preocuparse, Arukimaru se fue por su propio camino, será un honorable ninja desde ahora-dijo Brick. En otra parte muy lejos, se encontraba Arukimaru quien comenzó a recorrer su propio camino muy tranquilo.

Al día siguiente, los RRBZ y las PPGZ se preparaban para volver a Tokio, los pobladores y el jefe del pueblo estaban con ellos para despedirse de ellos.-Chicos, muchas gracias por salvar a nuestro país-dijo el jefe del pueblo mientras que él y los pobladores se los agradecían mucho.-Por nada, será mejor que volvamos a nuestros hogares-dijo Brick. Los chicos iban a retirarse, pero Shino se les apareció en frente de todos ellos.-Esperen chicos, quiero entregarles esto-dijo Shino mientras les dio algo a los RRBZ, se trataban de unas insignias, los RRBZ estaban un poco confundidos.-Son unas insignias para ustedes que los hacen parecer ninjas aunque no sean ninjas-dijo Shino, los RRBZ se alegraron mucho.-Que bien, somos ninjas-dijo Brick muy contento.-Que envidia, ustedes se merecen lo mejor en el final-dijo Blossom un poco triste.-Bueno, gracias por todo-dijo Shino.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ sonrieron un poco.-Pues bien amigos, nuestra misión en el país del fuego terminó, volvamos a casa!-dijo Brick muy animado, todos los demás asintieron y se retiraron volando juntos mientras todos los pobladores se despedían agradeciéndoles muy felices. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ regresaban volando a Tokio en un bello atardecer y felices por la gran aventura que tuvieron juntos.

**Fue un especial muy interesante, con esto se termina por ahora, nos vemos muy pronto!! gracias y comenten **

**Post: Pronto, "Rowdyruff Boys Z: Season 2", ya viene**


End file.
